Beauty and the Beast
by Mimi Marques
Summary: No baile de Formatura de Hogwarts, movido por um sentimento de nostalgia, Draco Malfoy convida Hermione Granger para uma valsa. Eram apenas 180 segundos. O que se pode acontecer em 180 segundos?
1. Ato I  Baile de Formatura

**Ato I – O Baile de Formatura**

Safely away from the world  
In a dream, timeless domain  
A child, dreamy eyed,  
Mother's mirror, father's pride

'Posso ter uma dança com você?'

'Não.' A resposta da garota fora ríspida, rápida e honesta.

Ríspido.

Ríspido como seus olhos se fitavam naquele momento e sempre se fitaram. Com dureza, rispidez e hostilidade.

Rápido.

Tão rápido quanto veio a simples imagem de uma dança com aquela garota na sua mente. Tão rápido quanto vinha a palavra Sangue-Ruim na sua boca ao vê-la.

Honesto.

Honesto como o pedido que ele fez a ela sem mesmo perceber. Com tamanha honestidade que até a própria garota pareceu surpresa com o convite.

Por quê? Por que ele havia pedido uma dança áquela garota Sangue-Ruim, grifinória e intragável?

Nostalgia.

Forte, pura e simples.

A sensação de que não se pode mais reviver certos momentos da vida. Sensação que aumenta ao entrar em contato com a causa e não diminui seu efeito. A sensação de que está ficando tudo para trás.

Nem mesmo ele imaginou sentir nostalgia quando seus olhos grafites se encontraram com o Salão Principal de Hogwarts devidamente bem decorado para o Baile de Formatura.

O Great Hall estava reluzente, brilhando pelos lustres de cristais no teto mágico de Hogwarts, chandeliers nas paredes de pedras e candelabros nas mesas redondas para os formandos. As mesas estavam cobertas em dourado e branco, aumentando o brilho do salão e de seus convidados. Havia enfeites de rosas amarelas e rosas brancas nos pilares e arcos de pedras do castelo e algumas estátuas e bustos complementavam o ambiente interno enquanto chafarizes enfeitavam o grandioso jardim. O teto refletia a noite sem nuvens e com a lua em sua fase quarto crescente.

Crescente.

Nostalgia crescente, quase desesperadora, ele sentiu ao vê-la descer as escadas do Salão Principal para o Baile de Formatura. Era o último baile que eles teriam em Hogwarts. Era o último baile que ele teria em sua vida.

Era o último baile que ele a veria.

E o último baile estava acabando.

Eram duas horas da manhã.

O Baile de Formatura de Hogwarts começara ás sete horas da noite.

Seu par naquela noite tinha sido Astoria Greengrass. Era belíssima. Alta, 1,81m, olhos verdes na tonalidade de azeitonas, cabelos castanhos escuros, lisos e longos. Inteligente, independente, madura e estável. Dançara com ele quatro músicas e agora estava dançando com Blaise Zabini.

Ele não se importara.

Ele se importara quando viu o par da intragável Sangue-Ruim.

Weasley. Weasel. Weaselbee.

Aquele garoto com nome de fuinha, ruivo, sarnento e desengonçado era o par da imunda. Aquele garoto era o namorado da imunda.

Ele não entendia como uma garota poderia namorar aquele ser.

Ele não entendia como _aquela garota_ poderia namorar aquele ser.

Estava ele há mais de horas só a observando. Só se perguntando porque estava a observando. Só imaginando se naquela noite ela lhe poderia aceitar uma dança. Por uma música. Por infames três minutos.

Ela dançara seis músicas com o namorado. 18 minutos. Dançara três com o melhor amigo, Harry Potter. 9 minutos. Dançara duas músicas com Justin Flinch-Fletchey. 6 minutos. Por Deus, ela dançara com Neville Longbottom!

Não daria três minutos para ele?

'Não.' A resposta da garota fora ríspida, rápida e honesta.

Ele piscou os olhos azuis sentindo algo latente, crescente e quente num ponto acima do estômago. Esperara horas em vão. Esperara os amigos da imunda se afastarem para pedir-lhe uma dança em vão. Esperara um sim em vão.

'Por quê?' Nada. Sua voz não mostrara nada. Nem rispidez, nem honestidade, nem rudeza ou fragilidade. Ele só queria saber o motivo pelo qual sua nostalgia seria aumentada.

'Porque jurei odiar-te por toda a eternidade.'

Eternidade.

Ela passaria a eternidade odiando-o. Passaria a eternidade com o Weaselbee.

Ele passaria a eternidade odiando-a. Passaria a eternidade sozinho.

Ele passaria a eternidade esperando que ela dissesse sim... Em vão.

'Jamais terei a intenção de lhe retirar tal ódio já que o mesmo é recíproco.' Ele disse rápido, ríspido, frio e honesto.

'Então por que me pediste uma dança?' Ela perguntou com certa curiosidade sem abandonar a rispidez em sua garganta. 'Por que quer dançar comigo?'

'É só uma dança.' Ele respondeu colocando uma pitada de seu desdém característico na voz.

'Comigo.' Ela repetiu no mesmo tom. O dedo indicador da garota levantou-se e ela apontou para uma garota da Lufa-Lufa sentada em uma das mesas reservadas á casa de Helga Hufflepuffle. 'Ela se chama Emily e está sem dançar com alguém já faz quase uma hora. Se seu pretexto é apenas uma dança, porque não a pede que lhe acompanhe em uma valsa?'

Era uma boa pergunta. A mesma pergunta ele fazia em sua cabeça. Por que estava pedindo uma dança áquela garota? Por que não estava dançando com Astoria, Pansy, Emily, Anna ou Maureen? Por que o sentimento de nostalgia estava se referindo aquela garota de sangue imundo e não as outras de sangue-puro?

'Por que deveria dançar com ela?' Ele perguntou querendo que a garota respondesse suas próprias perguntas. Mesmo sem que ela soubesse quais eram.

'Pelo mesmo motivo que supostamente queres dançar comigo.' Ela respondeu arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. Ela tinha feito as sobrancelhas. Ele notara. Eram grossas, mas estavam bem feitas e delineadas, complementando o penteado que a garota estava usando. 'É só uma dança, não é? Ou tem algo a mais por detrás disso?

Detrás? O que se tem por detrás de uma dança? O que se tem por detrás de um pedido de valsa?

'Contemple o último baile de Hogwarts. É a última chance que tens para dançar comigo.' Ele respondeu convencido ao mesmo tempo que levava a conversa para outro rumo.

'Contemple o último baile de Hogwarts. Eu não tenha a mínima intenção de dançar com o moço para quem jurei ódio eterno.' Ela respondeu estreitando os olhos castanhos para os azuis do garoto. 'No entanto, tenho a certeza de que Emily ficará muito contente se no último baile de Hogwarts ela dançasse com o Sangue-Puro chamado Malfoy.'

Ele inclinou a cabeça um pouco para trás e seus olhos azuis fitaram a garota Emily sentada num dos sofás brancos que serviam como decoração ao Salão Principal. Emily não era muito alta, não chegaria ao 1,62m talvez, não era extremamente bonita, possuía algumas sardas sobre o nariz fino e as orelhas eram um pouco pontudas, o que lhe dava a impressão que se parecia mais com um elfo do que uma garota de verdade. Uma leve careta de asco se fez no rosto do loiro quando a garota lhe sorriu.

'Ela não é muito agradável.' Ele disse convicto voltando os olhos para os castanhos da garota imunda. Aquela Granger também não era muito agradável. Era tolerável, mas não o suficiente para tentá-lo como Astoria ou Maureen. Altura média, talvez 1,65m, olhos castanhos escuros quase cor de café, cabelos castanhos cheios, uma voz um pouco aguda e irascível. Mas o porquê dele pedi-la uma valsa, nem ele próprio conhecia.

Os olhos castanhos da garota estavam mais estreitos e um curioso brilho de âmbar parecia mostrar que ela estava irritada com algo. 'O que chama de agradável? A aparência de certa pessoa? E se ela for a pessoa com quem mais tiver afinidade e respeito? Isso não será o suficiente para uma dança e ainda uma amizade?'

'Não.' Ele respondeu com certa frieza.

'Você é, sem dúvida, a pessoa mais intragável, esnobe e fútil que já conheci!'

'Não tenho a intenção de fazê-la mudar de idéia.' Ele repetiu piscando os olhos azuis. 'Você é a pessoa mais intragável, suja e metida que já conheci.'

'E queres dançar comigo? Há no mínimo três garotas de Sangue-Puro livres esperando serem convidadas para dançarem enquanto você estar a chamar uma grifinória, intragável, suja e metida para dançar. Decida tua prioridade.'

Prioridade. Qualidade do que está em primeiro lugar. A própria preferência.

O que está em primeiro lugar? A nostalgia crescente em seu corpo? O sangue que borbulha de raiva ao tempo em que encontra aquela garota? A sua educação, princípios morais e índoles? Uma valsa com a garota que mais detesta? O que ele realmente preferia?

O que ele realmente preferia? Nem em seus sonhos ele saberia dizer.

Ele nunca havia se arrependido de suas ações. Era algo ensinado pelo seu pai e sua mãe desde quando era pequeno. Agora, já homem formado, ele havia aprendido a separar as coisas boas das coisas sábias. Havia aprendido a domar seus sentimentos e controlá-los de modo que ele não era tomado por suas próprias fraquezas. No entanto, o rosto daquela garota intragável de sangue imundo nunca desaparecera de seus sonhos por todos esses anos. Ela era a única pessoa que de certa forma o encantava. Embora ele nunca descobrira, nem aprendera, o porquê.

'Você está namorando o Weaselbee.' Ele disse com a voz implementada de frieza e rouquidão. O brilho cor de âmbar nos olhos castanhos se tornou mais intenso.

'Não chame Ron de weaselbee.'

'Casará com ele. Viverá com ele. Terá filhos com ele. Passará a eternidade com ele. Não pode doar três minutos de sua eternidade a minha pessoa e me acompanhar em uma dança?'

Se ela estava irritada com algo, a suposta irritação pareceu desaparecer. O brilho cor de âmbar abandonou seus olhos castanhos e o que os inundou foi uma área de perplexidade e surpresa.

'Explicite.' Ela disse com a voz firme. 'Explicite a razão ou a circunstância para que queira dançar comigo. Explicite bem a razão para que eu deva dar três minutos da minha eternidade a você.'

'Estamos na última semana de Hogwarts. Restam-nos três dias para terminarmos Hogwarts e jamais voltarmos. Esta é a última vez que nos veremos. Esta é a última vez que nos falaremos. Este é meu último momento para fazer algo que sei que não me arrependerei depois. Então não seja tão esnobe a ponto de me negar três minutos da sua eternidade por toda uma vida de desprezo.'

Uma leve perturbação interior ela sentiu ao ouvir o garoto dizer aquilo. Os pêlos do corpo se enrijeceram enquanto os músculos de seu corpo se contraíram ao mínimo e surpreendidamente o coração bateu de sobressalto. A perturbação esquentou os pontos indevassáveis do corpo enquanto os próprios batimentos do coração eram sentidos das pontas dos dedos das mãos até os dos pés.

'São três horas da manhã. Quase todos já foram embora. Potter deve estar com a Weaslette enquanto a prioridade de Weaselbee é babar no travesseiro. Ninguém saberá que dançaste comigo.' Ele explicitou mais uma vez.

Ela parou, fitando os olhos azuis do garoto, ruborizada, hesitada e em silêncio. Ele não poderia estar falando sério. O sentimento de que ela era inferior, de ser a própria degradação do mundo bruxo e a inclinação para uma nova sociedade se opôs a uma inclinação elevada a ponto de convidá-la para uma valsa? Concluiu então que era impossível aquele garoto estar querendo apenas uma dança. Talvez fosse uma aposta. Talvez fosse uma maneira de levá-la a uma azaração.

Então, se recompôs da perplexidade, dando lugar a profunda raiva, e reunião coragem o suficiente para respondê-lo com paciência e conjectura.

'Eu devo perguntar, Malfoy, por que, com tão evidente sentimento de raiva, nojo e repulsa a mim, você me escolhe para uma valsa sendo eu completamente o contrário da sua vontade, da sua própria razão e da sua própria personalidade?'

'Eu tenho toda a razão para odiar-te. Não posso negá-lo. Assim como você não pode negar o fato de que não dançar comigo é uma censura sua por capricho e instabilidade e que mais tarde isso se tornará a sua maior miséria.'

'Miséria? Como pode dizer que minha maior miséria será a de não aceitar uma dança com você?' Ela perguntou indignada com o jeito que ele havia dito.

'Estou sendo gentil com você, Granger. E para com você estou sendo mais gentil que comigo mesmo.' O estômago se contorceu minimamente com a sua própria resposta. Instintivamente, suas mãos se fecharam com um pouco mais de força.

'Está enganado, Malfoy. Se você acha que se em algum momento, por mais gentil e amável que você fosse, eu aceitasse uma valsa com você, perdeu completamente o juízo!' Ela respondeu sentindo cada vez mais raiva das palavras do loiro. Esperou que ele respondesse, mas ao vê-lo apenas piscando os olhos decidiu continuar. 'Suas ofensas podem ter sido esquecidas por você, mas jamais esquecerei a sua honesta inescrupulosidade em me chamar de Sangue-Ruim ou suas repulsas perante Ron, Harry e até meus pais! Desde o momento em que lhe conheci – desde suas maneiras, suas impressões sobre os outros, o preconceito sobre mim, sua arrogância, seu egoísmo e seu desdém para com os sentimentos dos outros – o sentimento de desaprovação de desprezo jamais se modificou; e eu posso lhe garantir que não me arrependerei de negar-lhe nada. Muito menos uma valsa!'

A boca entortou-se um pouco para o lado esquerdo. A surpresa e o espanto que tomara conta do corpo ao ouvir as palavras da imunda o fez engolir em seco. Então, convencido, ele abaixou a cabeça e fez um leve aceno. 'Disse muito bem. Eu compreendo perfeitamente seus sentimentos, Sangue-Ruim, e agora me sinto desonrado, envergonhado e sujo por ter lhe convidado para uma dança. A vergonha que sinto não se mede em palavras e peço que aceite meus pedidos de desculpas bem como um desejo que seja feliz ao lado de Weaselbee.'

Feliz. Felicidade. O que era felicidade? Ele não sabia. Ele nunca sentira. Ao mesmo tempo, ele realmente desejava que aquela garota tivesse felicidade. Que ela não fosse vazia de nada. Que ela não perdesse a própria alma e se tornasse apenas um contêiner. Que ela não fosse como ele.

Ele se afastou e só então percebeu que ele e ela eram os únicos ainda no Salão Principal. O Baile de Formatura havia acabado. A sua chance havia acabado. Ele abaixou a cabeça e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, marchando para as masmorras pertencentes á Sonserina.

'Malfoy?' Ela chamou e ele parou, apenas estancando e fitando os sapatos pretos luxuosos. 'Por que quer dançar comigo?'

Nostalgia.

Forte, pura e simples.

A sensação de que não se pode mais reviver certos momentos da vida. Sensação que aumenta ao entrar em contato com a causa e não diminui seu efeito. A sensação de que está ficando tudo para trás.

'Porque sentirei sua falta...'

I wish I could come back to you  
Once again feel the rain  
Falling inside me  
Cleaning all that I've become – Beauty of the Beast, **Nightwish.**


	2. Ato II  Uma Valsa

**ATO II – Uma Valsa**

Didn't you read the tale  
Where happily ever after was to kiss a frog?  
Don't you know this tale  
In which all I ever wanted  
I'll never have  
For who could ever learn to love a beast?

Seu coração lhe murmurou tudo que ele já fez com ela.

Todos os xingamentos.

Todas as injustiças.

Todo o preconceito.

Ele já fizera muita coisa a ela. Ele já lhe dera inúmeros motivos para toda a grosseria perante eles.

Era racional que ele não estava ali para se desculpar ou dizer que estava errado; havia liberadamente apenas pedido uma valsa; e embora não se colocasse como o principal sujeito naquilo, ela, talvez, acreditasse que a sua própria hesitação para aquilo era uma causa onde sua mente e alma estavam materialmente preocupadas. Era odioso, dolorido e amargo saber que não poderiam ter uma dança por serem completamente odiáveis.

Como uma pequena felicidade permanente poderia pertencer a um casal que o ódio e o desprezo eram mais fortes que virtudes e os próprios sentimentos?

Mas uma breve esperança, checada com outras considerações, a fez perceber que tudo ali estava sob sua própria vaidade.

Ele era orgulhoso.

Ela era vaidosa.

Orgulho e Vaidade são diferentes, embora os dois sejam usados como sinônimos.

Orgulho se diz respeito a nós. Nossas ações, nossos pensamentos e nosso ser.

Vaidade se diz respeito ao que queremos que os outros pensem de nós e de nossas ações.

Por quanto o seu orgulho estava submerso na sua vaidade? Por que ela havia transformado seu orgulho em vaidade?

Por causa de honra, prudência, conveniência, ingenuidade e proibição. Prudência para que não fosse descoberta por seus amigos ou família; para que não fosse censurada, desprezada nem cortada por ninguém conectado a ela. A aliança com aquele sonserino era uma desgraça e o nome dela seria mencionado para sempre por eles como uma traidora.

'_Assim como você não pode negar o fato de que não dançar comigo é uma censura sua por capricho e instabilidade e que mais tarde isso se tornará a sua maior miséria._'

Três minutos.

180 segundos.

O que se pode acontecer em 180 segundos? O que exatamente 180 segundos faria com 36.792.000 minutos de ódio?

Hermione, sentindo mais do que uma comum estranha ansiedade; e imediatamente, embora não tão transparente, teve o entendimento que seus sentimentos não se transformariam em algo nada além do ódio; encontrou as costas de Draco Malfoy. Ela escutou as batidas agitadas do próprio coração e, considerando o que ele havia dito, sentiu certa afeição naquele momento e que poderia fazer aquilo sem ser martirizar pelo próprio orgulho e transformá-lo em vaidade.

Causou-lhe a resposta mental de um sim e algo quente e latente percorreu a região do estômago. Como se grilhões tivessem sido libertados, como se algemas tivessem sido quebradas, ela se sentiu... livre.

Livre de seu orgulho.

Livre de sua vaidade.

'Você quer dançar comigo… Sem uma música?'

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e virou o rosto em perfil para olhá-la. Encontrou os olhos castanhos com um peculiar brilho de mel. Seu estômago se revirou minimamente.

'Somos os últimos formandos do Baile. E pela nossa breve discussão não vimos que a banda já se foi.'

'Melhor. Assim não sucumbimos á melodia da música.'

'Estou de certa forma alarmada. Esperava que encontrasse em Malfoy um homem racional e de total controle das suas ações.'

'Eu não estou intimidado em fazer algo irracional que ganhará arrependimento, Granger.'

'Então porque diz que podemos sucumbir á melodia de uma música?' Ela perguntou levantando uma das sobrancelhas. 'O que exatamente o sucumbir você se refere? Por sentir minha falta, fará algo movido pelos seus sentimentos?'

'Eu não disse isso. Estou apenas resolvido a agir cauteloso e dessa maneira constituir minha felicidade, sem se referir exatamente a você, ou a qualquer pessoa que seja completamente desconectada de mim.'

'Contraditório. Você recusa seus deveres, sua honra, sua conveniência e determina que eu mude minha opinião sobre você para contentá-lo em uma valsa, pois sentirá minha falta e ainda diz que sua felicidade não depende de alguém desconectado de você?'

'Não recusei meus deveres, muito menos a honra, apenas a conveniência no presente momento. Em princípio, jamais seria violentado pelas minhas próprias leis, Granger, e jamais pedi para que mudasse sua opinião sobre mim. Minha felicidade se refere apenas em acabar com o sufocante sentimento de nostalgia que estou sentindo.' Ele disse sentindo um gosto amargo na garganta. Aquele era o gosto da nostalgia? Da saudade?

'Nostalgia?' Ela indagou abrindo um pouco os olhos cor de mel. 'Agora me surpreendeste. Não sabia que Malfoy sentia tais coisas.'

Ele desviou os olhos azuis para o chão. 'Nem eu, Granger... Nem eu...'

'Você é Sangue-Puro.' Ela disse com um tom firme na voz. Ele encontrou novamente os olhos castanhos da garota 'Eu sou uma Trouxa-Pura. Eu sou, por 180 segundos, seu par. Acho que isso nos faz igual.'

Seus amigos, principalmente Ron, seu namorado, iriam cruelmente mortificá-la, mas ela não poderia fazer nada senão aceitar aquela inclinação e de certa forma imaginar uma aproximação, se isso acontecer, dos dois.

O sentimento peculiar de entusiasmo que a sua resposta produziu foi tanta que Malfoy nunca sentira aquilo antes. Ocasionalmente, uma mornidão violenta o envolveu e ele encontrou seus olhos. Ela pareceu ter percebido a suposta expressão de felicidade, em difusão com seu rosto pálido, embora ele não pudesse demonstrar ou dizer providencialmente o quão importante ela era supostamente para ele.

Eles caminharam frente á frente sem saber realmente a direção que estavam indo. Eram apenas três metros. Ou menos. Chegariam frente á frente do outro em provavelmente 12 segundos. Tais 12 segundos nunca foram tão longos. Havia muito para se pensar, dizer, sentir e atentar para qualquer um dos sujeitos.

Hermione respirou fundo e todo o corpo pareceu inundar em um sentimento de intoxicação e ansiedade. Ele girou a mão esquerda, virando-a para cima, e esperou que ela o aceitasse. Ela engoliu em seco e sua mão direita tremeu minimamente.

'Você é canhoto?' Ela perguntou curiosa com as bochechas um pouco rosadas.

'Preconceito?'

Ela riu com um pouco de desdém próprio da característica dele antes de responder. 'Você conhece minha sinceridade o suficiente, Malfoy, para acreditar que eu jamais seria capaz disso. Eu jamais me permitiria ter certa disposição como você. Jamais seria tão absolutamente impertinente a ponto de odiar alguém por sua natureza, crença ou mínimos detalhes.'

'E como pode me detestar?' Ele perguntou levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

'Porque você me detesta.' Ela respondeu imitando o gesto que ele pouco havia feito.

'Então não faremos com que este sentimento desapareça, não é?'

'Nosso comportamento, se estritamente examinado, poderá ser irremediável em certo ponto, mas até agora, nós dois temos, assim vejo, atuado de acordo com nossa civilidade.'

Um leve sorriso se fez no canto dos lábios de Malfoy e ele soube que talvez aquela civilidade entre ele e a garota imunda era um dos responsáveis pela sua nostalgia. Ele pacientemente esperou que a garota aceitasse sua mão esquerda e juntos dançassem aquela valsa sem música.

Hermione sentiu um pouco de demência na própria mão direita. Não conseguia levantá-la. Por quê? O que a fazia não aceitar aquele garoto como seu par? Por que algo na sua cabeça dizia para sair correndo e nunca se deixar aproximar daquele sonserino?

'Não vou lhe morder, Granger...'

Ela fechou os olhos castanhos um e tentou controlar as sensações estranhas que passavam pelo seu corpo. Vamos, era só levantar a mão direita e pousá-la sobre a esquerda dele. O quão difícil era aquilo?

Um pequeno choque térmico ocorreu e ela pôde jurar que uma pequena onda de eletricidade passou pelo seu corpo quando sua mão se entrelaçou com a de Malfoy. Ele engoliu em seco e a segurou um pouco trêmulo com uma leve ardência sobre o corpo.

Ela estava em suas mãos.

Ele estava tocando ela. Estava segurando Granger entre suas mãos.

Dez segundos se passaram, quinze. Ela estava com um pouco de falta de ar, ansiosa, aterrorizada e extasiada pelas sensações que o simples contato que suas mãos fizeram com as dele. Os pêlos da menina se eriçaram e ela sentiu o coração bater desesperadamente dentro do corpo.

Draco respirou fundo e o aroma de baunilha intoxicante envolveu suas narinas, suas mãos, seu corpo, sua alma e suas roupas.

Ele então passou a conduzi-la na pista vazia de dança sem tirar-lhe os olhos dela. Cautelosamente, para que não pisasse em seus pés, ele a conduzia para a direita, esquerda, de forma tão simplória que ela se assustou por ele saber dançar daquela forma.

Sua mãe sempre lhe dissera que todo sangue-puro, fino, educado e refinado deve saber dançar e por isso ela própria dera algumas aulas particulares para o filho. Ele não se queixava. Pouco tempo depois, descobrira que era uma de suas habilidades que lhe deixava conectado com uma garota. Suas habilidades de danças já lhe renderam noites de sexo. A sua primeira inclusive, no Baile de Inverno, no Quarto Ano, com Pansy Parkinson.

Baile de Inverno.

Fora ali, há três anos, que ele a vira descer as escadas com aquele vestido azul, acompanhada por Viktor Krum. Fora a partir dali, que o rosto daquela garota passou a permear seus sonhos sem motivo ou permissão. Fora a partir dali que o sentimento de saudade e nostalgia ia aos poucos sucumbindo ao seu próprio corpo.

Nostalgia... Saudade... Era aquilo que realmente sentia por aquela noite, aquela garota?

Se era saudade, por que ele teria saudades dela? Ele não teria saudades de Potter, Weasel ou Greengrass. Por que sentia por ela?

'Isso é estranho.' Ela disse acompanhando os passos dele.

'Estranho.' Ele concordou levando-a para esquerda.

'Muito estranho.'

'Puta estranho.'

'Estou dançando uma valsa com meu maior inimigo sem uma música.'

'Por que depende tanto de uma música?'

'Liberta os demônios, não concorda?'

'Concordo, mas ao contrário dos outros prefiro deixá-los presos.'

'Por quê?'

'Limites.'

'Mais uma vez. Achei que tivesse controle de suas ações.'

'E tenho.' Ele confirmou segurando-a pela cintura e a erguendo para o alto. Ao recolocá-la no chão, ambas as mãos estavam sobre a cintura da garota.

Ele definitivamente tinha controle de suas ações. Ele tinha controle de seus próprios sentimentos. Á parte daquela coisa turbulenta, maciça e molhada que percorria todo o seu corpo. Seu peito arfava e sentia a própria respiração completamente fora de sincronia.

Hermione fechou os olhos e percebeu que o seu corpo estava tomado por certo tipo de torpor.

O que ele estava fazendo? O que ela estava fazendo? Não era só uma valsa? O que eles estavam fazendo parados apenas com as mãos sobre as cinturas de cada um?

Tudo que havia acontecido entre eles – tudo que não havia acontecido entre eles – tudo que eles sentiam pelo outro- tudo que eles não sentiam pelo outro- estavam crescendo de forma grotesca, sem direção e sem limites e então repentinamente estavam se juntando e se quebrando em cima deles. Ela estava ali. Ele estava a segurando pela cintura. Ele fechou a mão direita com força, sentindo as unhas sobre a própria pele, e a estendeu, segurando o rosto da garota sobre o queixo.

Ela pode sentir a insistência dos dedos longos e finos do sonserino sobre sua face. Estava ciente dos dedos dele perto de sua orelha esquerda, passando as vezes pela bochecha e o polegar sobre a linha do queixo.

Hermione pode sentir o ritmo acelerado de seu próprio peito sobre o dele, indo e vindo, não inteiramente numa sincronia perfeita. Algo pareceu explodir dentro de Hermione. Sentia que não só o rosto, mas todo o corpo ardia. Algo turbulento e maciço rodeava todos os seus músculos. Ela engoliu duro, sentindo uma gota de suor escorrer pelo colo.

Ela, naquele momento, apenas por aquele momento, era dele. A rosto dela era dele. Aquele rosto que nunca abandonara seus sonhos era dele. A boca dela era dele.

'Acho que vou beijar você, Granger.' Ele disse numa voz rouca, tosca. Hermione sentiu a respiração prender-se e seus olhos se abriram mais do que o normal pela surpresa.

O quê? O que ele ia fazer? Não era só uma dança?

Ela percebeu o rosto dele aproximar-se assustadoramente de dela enquanto os olhos azuis dele se fechavam vagarosamente. Ela engoliu em seco e quando seu rosto sentiu a própria respiração do garoto, ela fechou os olhos.

E então a boca dele se fechou por cima da sua. Ela sentiu algo turbulento e molhado viajar internamente em seu corpo, descendo pelas pernas e então voltando novamente enquanto Malfoy capturava sua boca de novo. De novo. E de novo. E desistindo de controlar as próprias sensações do corpo, ela abriu mais os lábios e deixando que sua língua se encontrasse com a dele.

Algo buzinou na sua cabeça. Aquilo não era certo. Aquilo não estava programado. O que estavam fazendo? Ela não podia fazer aquilo. Ela tinha seus amigos, ela tinha seu namorado, ela tinha sua vaidade...

Pára, Hermione! Pára, Hermione! Pára, Hermione!

Draco aprofundou mais a língua e agora entrelaçava a dela mais forte, mais dominante e mais devagar. Ele estava a degustar-se dela. Estava a saborear-se dela, sentindo o gosto, engolindo o gosto da própria língua sobre a dela. Devagar. Vagarosamente.

Estava beijando Draco Malfoy. Só beijando Draco Malfoy. Beijando Draco Malfoy. Devagar. Vagarosamente. Tão devagar que chegava a ser decadente.

Era algo tão decadente que ela sentiu que estava fazendo amor através de sua própria boca.

Hermione cutucou a língua dele com a sua própria e a entrelaçou, deixando a sua por cima. Ele sentiu desfeito, desamarrado e sem força. As mãos trêmulas dela estavam sobre seu peito e ele as sentiu subirem devagar, sincronizando com as próprias línguas, para seus ombros e então seu pescoço. Ele se sentiu um pouco febril e dormente. Os dedos das mãos dela começando a bagunçar os seus cabelos.

Era aquilo que ela dava ao Weaselbee? Aquele garoto ruivo, sarnento e desengonçado merecia aquilo? Por que diabos ele merecia aquilo?

Seu ritmo começava a ficar frenético, desesperado, e ele sentiu a respiração começar a apagar. Hermione gemeu baixo em sua boca e o som ricocheteou em seu cérebro. Pára, Malfoy! A língua dele ficou por cima de novo. Pára, Hermione! A dela ficou por cima. Pára, Malfoy!

Pára, Malfoy!

De algum lugar desconhecido, reuniu forças o suficiente para finalmente conseguir separar sua boca da dela. Ele recuou dois, três passos e seus olhos se encontraram o chão do Salão Principal que naquela noite servira como o ambiente para o Baile de Formatura. Fechou os olhos com força e apoiou a mão esquerda sobre a testa, sentindo uma fina dor de cabeça.

Hermione tinha o corpo trêmulo e febril enquanto seu cérebro tentava se recuperar do incidente sentindo o maciço, molhado e turbulento sobre si. Seus olhos castanhos estavam abertos e um gosto adocicado de mel cobria seus lábios. Sentiu-os ficarem inchados.

Draco abriu os olhos azuis, ainda com a mão esquerda sobre a testa, e sua expressão era de alguém inconformado. O que ele havia feito? Perdera completamente o controle. Por que ele fizera aquilo? Por que ele teve que pedir aquilo?

Porque ele quis.

Era o que ele sempre quis.

Sempre quisera saber o gosto daquela imunda Sangue-Ruim.

E agora que sentira, ele queria mais. Muito mais. Mas não só aquilo. Queria aquilo tudo.

Ele queria Hermione Granger. Todinha pra ele.

However cold the wind and rain  
I'll be there to ease your pain  
However cruel the mirrors of sin  
Remember beauty is found within

…Forever shall the wolf in me

Desire the sheep in you... – Beauty and the Beast, **Nightwish.**


	3. Ato III Descobertas

'Merda.' Ele apertou as pálpebras dos olhos um pouco forte como se aquele gesto fosse tirar da memória o que havia acabado de se passar ali. Ele recuou mais dois ou três passos e quando abriu os olhos azuis, fitou com os castanhos da garota grifinória.

Ela parecia tão assustada e perplexa quanto ele e não demorou mais de dez segundos para finalmente perceber o que tinha acontecido. Ela engoliu em seco e sem dizer qualquer palavra, ruído ou até mesmo um xingamento, deu as costas para o sonserino, ao Great Hall enfeitado para o Baile de Formatura e subiu ás escadas para a Torre Norte.

'Merda. Merda. Merda.' Ele continuou repetindo sozinho ali no Salão Principal de Hogwarts devidamente decorado. Ele levantou as mãos e as fitou procurando algum rastro nelas que dissessem que ele não havia segurado Granger pela cintura, conduzindo-a pela pista de dança e acariciando seu rosto. Que na verdade a língua nele nunca chegara a se enroscar na dela e que aquele gosto e aroma de baunilha era na verdade do sorvete que ele havia tomado mais cedo.

Ele encarou o ambiente e respirando fundo imitou o gesto da garota grifinória, seguindo o caminho inverso, para as masmorras. Os passos pesados pelos sapatos pretos luxuosos fazendo um pouco de eco no salão já plenamente vazio.

Tire o terno. Desamarre a gravata. Desabotoe a camisa. Tire cinto. Desça as calças. Coloque o pijama. Primeiro, uma perna. Depois a outra. Agora o braço direito. Esquerdo. Draco Malfoy se movia automaticamente, sua mente completamente em branco sendo capaz apenas de formular a palavra 'Merda'. Ele jogou sua roupa de gala sobre a cama e deitou-se, apoiando a cabeça sobre os braços, fitando o céu escuro da madrugada através do teto mágico de Hogwarts.

Seus lábios se sentiram secos com o ar gelado do quarto negro do garoto. O estômago se revirou em um sentimento desconhecido e seus olhos azuis piscavam a todo momento tentando encontrar a razão para aquele beijo desgraçado.

Razão? Tinha razão para aquilo? Ele já beijara várias garotas. Pansy, Emily Bullstrade, Astoria, Maureen... nenhuma delas haviam pedido uma razão. Por que Granger haveria? Porque ela era suja. Ninguém era mais suja e porca que aquela garota. Quem beija algo tão sujo e porco? Weasley. Obviamente, por ele também morar num chiqueiro e ser familiar a sujeira.

Weasley. Weasel. Weasel beija Granger. Todo o tempo. O tempo todo.

Todo o tempo eles se beijam como _eles_ haviam se beijado naquela noite.

O tempo todo eles se beijam como _eles_ haviam se beijado.

O estômago se revirou mais forte e ele se virou para o lado direito da cama, encarando a parede de pedras do quarto. Paredes que dividiam o quarto dela do Weasley. Paredes que sumiriam daqui a três dias pois assim os dois ficariam livres. Ficariam livres para se fazerem o que quiserem. Para se amarem do jeito que quiserem. Virou-se para o lado direito da cama e viu os outros meninos dormindo, com Crabbe e Goyle roncando, enquanto Zabini parecia falar algo sobre sua mãe enquanto dormia.

Por quê? Porque ela não saía de sua cabeça? Qual o motivo dele se prender a pensar naquela garota, na que porra ela fazia com Weasley ou o que ela poderia fazer com ele próprio? Como diabos ele conseguiria dormir com sossego se tudo de alguma forma na sua mente o leva a pensar naquela garota sem motivo aparente, sem aparente lógica?

Sua mente e estômago revirando o beijo que acontecera momentos antes entre eles. Ele a havia beijado. Ele havia beijado a porca da Sangue-Ruim. Tão lento, tão desesperadamente lento que transava e transava com a língua da menina.

Ele se sentia desbagaçado.

Se sentia amarrado.

Assustado.

Excitado.

Sortudo.

Ele se sentia sortudo e aquilo era estranho.

Ele estava inseguro do que devidamente deveria pensar e ocasionalmente estranho ele se sentia afortunado de ter conseguido aquilo da Sangue-Ruim. O pensamento que permeou seu cérebro por determinado momento considerável foi 'Se o Weasley soubesse...'

E isso o fez rir. Rir de quem rir de uma piada boa.

Se o Weasley soubesse, eles brigariam.

Se o Weasley soubesse, eles terminariam.

Se o Weasley soubesse, ela ficaria só.

Só. Ela ficaria só. Só pra ele.

Ela seria só dele.

E eles iriam destruir as paredes que os distanciam. Eles iriam ser livres para transarem. Seja onde for, quando for. Ao pôr do sol, com muita festa, muita música e muito choro.

Mas só se o Weasley soubesse.

Ele nunca saberia..

Granger nunca contaria.

Ele também não.

E os dois então voltariam a ser o que eram e sempre serão.

Inimigos.

Pela eternidade.

Um sentimento muito similar a dor pareceu sobrejugar o corpo dele. Como se o próprio corpo se remoesse no pensamento de que na verdade ele jamais seria importante pra ela. Ele jamais seria menos do que um inimigo pra ela.

Ele jamais transaria com ela.

Ele encheu as bochechas de ar e levantou-se da cama já ciente de que não conseguiria dormir. Calçando as pantufas, ele abandonou o dormitório masculino e por conseguinte o Salão Comunal da Sonserina e decidiu esvaziar a mente dando uma última caminhada por aquele castelo.

Quando ela terminou o banho, vestiu o pijama azul bebê e deitou na cama com cuidado para que os ruídos de sua cama, não acordassem as companheiras de quarto, Parvarti e Lavender. Os olhos castanhos piscaram-se automaticamente. O rosto tomou uma cor de leve magenta sobre as bochechas, e a língua, que ainda sentia-se amassada, pedia para que ele da alguma forma a desamassasse.

Com o coração batendo um pouco agitado ela se repreendeu pelo que fez, pensou e sentiu.

'Acho que vou beijar você, Granger...' repetiu na sua mente e ela trancou os dentes, virando-se para o lado esquerdo da cama.

Por quê? Por que ele fizera aquilo?

Ela se sentia terrível.

Havia deixado que Malfoy a beijasse. Havia deixado que as sensações tomassem o seu próprio cérebro e razão. Hermione fechou os olhos e esfregou os pés um no outro por baixo dos lençóis a fim de se aquecer.

Seu corpo ainda parecia reagir às sensações daquele beijo. A coisa molhada que ela desconhecia rodeava o corpo, indo das pernas a ponta dos dedos do pés e voltando para a região do baixo ventre. Ás vezes, as coxas tremiam e de tão sensível, ela era capaz de perceber um lapso de prazer quando dobrava os dedos dos pés.

Ela se sentia suja. Sentia-se imunda. Desprovida de qualquer caráter ou princípios morais.

Havia beijado Malfoy. Seu maior inimigo. Havia traído seu namorado. Seu melhor amigo.

Como ela poderia encará-lo novamente? Como ela poderia olhá-lo e não mostrar o quão arrependida estava de ter aceitado aquela porcaria de valsa com aquele garoto loiro? Como ela poderia dormir depois do que fizera? Como tiraria aquilo da cabeça?

Ela virou para o lado direito, e colocando o travesseiro sobre a cabeça, fechou os olhos, limpando a mente de qualquer pensamento sujo, ou envolvido com o que se sucedera naquele dia com Malfoy. Acabou pensando nele como jamais imaginara que se pudesse pensar em alguém, pressentindo-o onde não estava, desejando-o onde não podia estar. Sucedeu porém que acordara de súbito umas três ou quatro vezes com o corpo trêmulo quando sonhava que Malfoy não só a beijava, mas a lambia, mordiscava-lhe e a tocava em pontos do corpo que ela nem sabia que eram tão sensíveis.

Ela deu graças a Deus por estarem apenas três dias de terminarem Hogwarts. Só três dias. Talvez nesses três dias nem voltaria a encontrar-se com Malfoy. Aí, era só fingir que nada acontecera. Rony não descobriria. Ela não diria. Ele também não.

E os dois voltariam a ser o que sempre foram e serão.

Inimigos.

Para a eternidade.

Ele caminhava, com pijamas e pantufas, entre os corredores do castelo tentando encontrar uma maneira ou resposta para aquela gritante aflição que sentia. Por quê? Porque se estremecia a cada vez que pensava naquela garota e Weaselbee juntos? Porque se estremecia a cada vez que pensava que nunca a veria de novo?

Seria inveja?

Inveja?

Inveja do Weaselbee? Porque ele teria inveja daquele sardento com nome de fuinha? Ele era pobre, mal educado, sujo, grosso e possuía um déficit de atenção assustador.

Caminhando pelo castelo, Malfoy pensava na sua gente, na sua família, sem sentimentalismos, num severo ajustes de contas com a vida que tinha e que iria ter, começando a compreender o quanto amava na verdade a pessoa que mais odiara.


	4. Ato IV  Embriaguez

**ATO IV - Embriaguez**

A medida que aumentavam as ânsias de estar com ela, aumentava também o medo de perdê-la. De tal modo que os encontros que poderiam ter com ela pelo castelo ocasionalmente eram rápidos e cada vez mais difíceis. Ele mesmo se afastara daquilo. Daquele sentimentalismo de merda. Daquele sentimento besta que não estava acostumado.

Daquilo que consumia a sua alma por ela estar com _ele. _

Na tarde de sábado, próximo ás três horas, ele a vira andar pelos jardins de mãos dadas com ele. Rindo e dividindo coisas que ela jamais dividira com _ele. _Caminhavam juntos, meio tímidos por outras pessoas do castelo, e num ritmo lento que se seguia por uma leve embriaguez. A típica embriaguez de quando se está com quem se gosta, embora, ele, de fato, nunca realmente a sentira.

Ele se perguntou do que a embriaguez era feita. Talvez de amizade. Talvez de afeto. Talvez de carência. Talvez de abundância. Talvez de carinho. Talvez de amor. Talvez toda embriaguez estivesse inundada sobre todos eles. Estivesse inundada sobre eles dois.

Ele se embriagara uma vez. Acabou vomitando no banheiro do seu próprio dormitório quando o álcool que bebera promovera repulsas em seu estômago, bile na boca e albinismo mental depois de uma pequena festa dada pelos sonserinos para o aniversário de Theodore Nott no seu terceiro ano.

Depois desse dia, ele jamais se deixara levar á embriaguez, sem no entanto, deixar de beber. Aprendera a saber o limite de seu corpo, e a saber o quão importante era ter a consciência do que se fazia.

Contudo, ele daria tudo para estar embriagado naquela noite e ter esquecido que ele beijara Granger, no dia seguinte. Ele não sentiria aquela ânsia, nem aquele medo. Ele não estaria ali, parado próximo à entrada do castelo de Hogwarts observando os dois grifinórios conversarem juntos dividindo seus planos futuros. Talvez suas casas. Talvez eles estivessem conversando de quando e onde se casariam ou onde morariam ou quantas vezes ao dia poderiam fazer sexo. O corpo estremeceu com o último pensamento e ele decidiu sair dali.

Naquele mesmo dia, à noite, a vira no jantar no Grande Salão. O ambiente já estava sem as decorações do dia anterior e a aparência morta do lugar, em contraste do dourado de antes, até que lhe agradava. Ela sentara entre os amigos como de costume e parecia dar mais atenção ao que Potter dizia do que ao namorado. Em nenhum momento ela olhara para a mesa da Sonserina. Em nenhum momento ela procurara por ele. Ela estava feliz e embriagada entre os amigos, não haveria razão para ela ter repulsas no estômago, bile na boca e albinismo mental só de olhá-lo.

'Você está bem, Draco?' Perguntava Astoria Greengrass ao seu lado. Ela perguntara isso várias vezes naquele dia.

'Estou.' Ele dava a mesma resposta, no mesmo tom. No tom de quem não se importava, de quem não sentia nada, apenas repulsa. Mas ele esperava que ela entendesse que a repulsa não era relacionado a ela, e sim aos dois que ela nem sequer se dava ao luxo de perceber que existiam sentados ali à sua frente. Se ela entendia, ele não sabia, mas agradecia pelo fato dela não puxar assunto ou entender que o estou bem dele era um não, mas que ao mesmo tempo, ele não queria conversar sobre.

Então assim se passou sábado e logo veio domingo.

Ele detestava domingo.

Era o dia em que todos os sentimentos ruins o assolavam. Era o dia em que começava a semana. Especialmente, aquele domingo, era o dia que começava a vida dele.

A vida dele fora de Hogwarts.

A vida dele sem ela.

A vida dela sem ele.

A vida _deles dois_ juntos.

Aquele domingo seria o último domingo em Hogwarts. No dia seguinte, na Segunda-feira, ás 11 horas da manhã, naquele 14 de Junho, eles embarcariam para o mundo em que nunca mais se veriam. Em um mundo ridiculamente romântico, ele deveria ir atrás dela, fazê-la ver que o ama verdadeiramente e os dois transariam ali mesmo, quer seja em pé ou deitado, e os dois viveriam feliz.

Mundos ridiculamente românticos não existem. Ele sabia disso.

Se existissem, ela estaria com ele. Não com o Weaselbee.

Mesmo se existissem, ele não se encaixaria naquele mundo. De fato, ele estava mais para um mundo escrotamente trágico do que o ridiculamente romântico.

Naquele domingo, ele até tivera uma chance de ser ridículo. Era de manhã, perto das dez, e, no jardim, enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Astoria, prestava a mínima atenção aos movimentos que a grifinória fazia. Quando a viu levantar-se de onde estava, dar meia volta, um pouco minunciosa, e caminhar sozinha sem um rumo calculado com três livros em suas mãos, ele prontamente fez o mesmo. Levantou-se de onde estava, deu meia volta e dizendo 'volto logo' para Astoria, fazia o caminho que a garota fazia.

Ás vezes, ela parava e observava coisas que não pareciam ter observado até então enquanto esteve me Hogwarts. As estátuas, os quadros na parede, e voltava a caminhar, dando paradas que só tinham como motivo uma prazer sem pressa de prestigiar aquele lugar pela última vez. Draco Malfoy a espiava maravilhado, a perseguia sem tomar fôlego.

A parada mais demorada que ela fizera fora em frente a uma estante com vidro. Um sorriso singelo se fez no rosto dela e ela pareceu contrair forças para não chorar. Talvez de saudades. O estômago dele se revirou ao perceber que na verdade nunca a vira chorando. Ele se perguntara se o Weaselbee já a tivesse visto chorar ou se ele já a fizera chorar.

Deixou a estante com vidro para trás e prosseguiu pelo corredor enquanto Malfoy chegava perto de onde estivera, percebendo que ela estava fitando o emblema de Monitora-Chefe ganhado naquele ano, e de dois prêmios anuais que ganhara nos últimos anos de Hogwarts pelas notas que conseguira nos N.O.M's e N.I.E.M's.

Continuando a segui-la pelo castelo, ele logo percebeu que ela estava se dirigindo à biblioteca, o seu local favorito da escola. Ela ajeitou os livros em seus braços e entrou no recinto. Draco esperou alguns segundos fora do local e ao contar vinte segundos mentalmente ele também entrou na biblioteca.

Ela falava com Madame Pince e os três livros que antes estivera em seus mãos estavam em cima da mesa da bibliotecária. A mulher deu um sorriso sincero à garota ali à sua frente.

'Sentirei sua falta por aqui, Hermione. Você foi uma das estudantes mais leais que já passou por esta biblioteca.'

A garota apenas sorriu, talvez forçando-se a não responder a mulher para que não chorasse de saudade também daquele lugar. Ao ar meia volta, minunciosamente, para sair a biblioteca, ela piscara os olhos castanhos ao encontrar com os azuis dele ali, colado à porta da biblioteca.

Ela não estava acostumada com aquilo. Ela não estava acostumada a fugir. A fingir. Fez de tudo para que nos últimos dias, não fosse capaz de se encontrar com aquele garoto. Fez de tudo para que seu namorado jamais tivesse a simples idéia de que aqueles dois haviam se tocado, dançado e se beijado. Que ela jamais sentira o que na verdade seu corpo desejava esquecer. Os pêlos do corpo se arrepiaram minimamente, o suficiente para incomodá-la, mas não para ele o notar. O desejo de esquecê-lo se acabara por se tornar o mais forte estímulo para se lembrar dele. E naquele paradoxo ridículo, ela tentava achar o lado em que o esqueceria sem ter que na realidade lembra-se dele ou daquilo.

Ele tivera a chance, ali, de ser ridículo. Tivera a chance de empurrá-la na parede, mostrar a ela o que fizera com ele e a abrisse os olhos para ver que ele estava ali pronto para beijá-la novamente. Que estava pronto para fazê-la ver que o amava e largasse o Weasley.

Mas não.

Ele não vivia de ridicularidade. Ele não vivia de impulsos e babaquices como aquela.

Ele vivia de tragédias. De dores. Vivia de ânsias. Ânsias de acertos. Vivia do quase. Do se. Era esse o seu mundo. O mundo em que ele nascera e fora criado. O mundo em que ele não cedia, em que ele conseguia as coisas apenas por conseguir e não por realmente se esforçar para tê-las. Era mais cômodo esperar do que se esforçar e cair escada à baixo. Era mais fácil esperar dos outros do que agir por si mesmo. E por isso, ele jamais tivera que realmente agir para ter algo. E quando chegara o momento em que talvez ele tivesse que o fazer, ele não fora capaz de reconhecer. E por não reconhecer, viu o momento de quase, de se, e de ânsia novamente.

Ele deu dois passos para o lado esquerdo e fez um gesto com o braço direito. O gesto universalmente conhecido como 'Pode passar' e fitando o chão de pedra, a sentiu sair da biblioteca, sem nem mesmo dizer algo.

Ele ficara ali, agora grudado à parede da biblioteca, esperando que o corpo se recuperasse do súbito sentimento que o encargou. Era um sentimento que ele não estava acostumado até então. Era a derrota.

Ele estava derrotado. Em um jogo de batalha naval, ele estava afundado. Em um jogo de baseball, ele estava fora. Em um jogo de quadribol, ele caíra da sua própria vassoura.

Fora derrotado. Por Weasley. Por ele mesmo.

Ele a perdera.

E foi tomado pela embriaguez. Era a embriaguez de orgulho. Talvez honra. Talvez sangue. Talvez tristeza. Talvez tudo aquilo junto sobre ele. E _só_ sobre ele. Acabou tendo bile na boca, repulsa no estômago e falta de ar no diafragma.

Acabou por regurgitar saudade.

Acabou por regurgitar nostalgia.

Acabou por regurgitar amor.

Mas fora tarde. E tarde ele percebera.


	5. Ato V  Virgens

_Distance is covering your way,_  
_Tears your memory_  
_All this beauty is killing me _

Então, chegara, Segunda-feira. 14 de Junho. Ele acordara duas vezes de madrugada antes das quatro horas, apreensivo, ansioso e aflito de como seria aquele dia. O incomodava de certa maneira que ninguém parecia dividir o mesmo sentimento dele. Blaise parecia satisfeito em ir embora dali, Crabbe estava um pouco inseguro por achar que não conseguiria arrumar emprego no Ministério e Goyle parecia animado em visitar seus pais no País de Gales.

Nenhum deles realmente parecia sentir a saudade que ele sentia, a nostalgia que ele sentia. Nem do castelo, nem de suas casas, nem de seus professores, nem _dela. _

Passou o restante do tempo acordado, fitando o céu negro da madrugada, através do teto mágico. O detestável sentimento nostálgico ia e voltava como movimentos peristálticos de seus próprios órgãos. A embriaguez muda, latente e viril da sua derrota deixava sua garganta seca e uma sensação de que um balão havia inflado dentro do seu peito, apertando seus pulmões e espremendo o coração de tal forma que doía a cada batida involuntária.

Ás nove horas, o Expresso de Hogwarts, havia chegado. E desde então, ele decidira subir abordo ao lado de Astoria. Draco a considerava bastante. Ela era do tipo que o entendia bem sem nem ele mesmo precisar dizer. Diversas vezes, ele já pensara em seguir certos conselhos dela já que soavam bastante pertinentes. Ele poderia dizer que ela era sua companheira. Não sua parceira. Não sua namorada. Sua pessoa de confiança. Algo parecido com sua amiga. Se ele um dia fosse Ministro, ela estaria lá, ao lado dele sendo sua secretária de confiança. Se ele fosse Führer, ela seria sua General de Brigada. Se ele fosse o próprio Diabo, ela seria um de seus juízes.

'Eu realmente espero que o Kingsley não faça besteira no Ministério.' Ela comentou com ele quando os dois acharam uma cabine boa no penúltimo vagão.

'Ele é um idiota.' Adicionou Malfoy sentando-se sobre o estofado de couro e apoiando o braço na janela da locomotiva. 'Vai abrir postos de cargos altos para Sangues-Ruins. Não me surpreenderei se ele fizer direitos para Abortos ou Elfos-Domésticos.'

'Não entendo como a sociedade aponta ele Ministro. Ele irá destruir o mundo bruxo. Está tentando implantar a lei da Igualdade e Emancipação dos Trouxas enquanto somos obrigados a ficarmos escondidos daquele mundo medíocre. Bruxos-Puros serão exterminados e muitos deles jogados para postos baixos como jornalistas, exploradores e donos de lojas de doces.'

Donos de lojas de doces. Weasley era dono de lojas de doces. Bom, não ele, mas seus irmãos gêmeos. Ele fez uma careta com o pensamento de como alguém pode ter orgulho de ser um dono de lojas de doces. Ouvira dizer que a Weasley Mãe não gostava da ideia, até plausível, mas ao ver que estavam ganhando bem, ela os apoiou. Supostamente iria. Já que sendo pobre, era interesseira. Provavelmente ficava feliz com um simples galeão que os filhos ganhavam.

'O que vai fazer?' Ela perguntou curiosa enquanto olhava para os pontos que ele também olhava através da janela do trem de Hogwarts.

'Não sei o que esperar de agora.' Ele respondeu sincero.

'Eu estava pensando em viajar.' Ele levantou os olhos e a fitou. Astoria continuou. 'Sei que vou sentir raiva das mudanças de Kingsley então seria bacana dar uma relaxada por um tempo. Conhecer vários lugares, como Machu Picchu ou As Cataratas de Victoria's Devils.'

'Eu não sei se entro logo no Ministério.' Ele respondeu a ela indeciso.

'Por quê?'

Ele estancou na resposta.

Ele sabia a resposta. Ele entraria no Ministério quando _ela _entrasse também. Estava com medo de que talvez, ela desistisse do que pensava e fosse para algo diferente e distante dele. Por quê? Por que o incomodava a distância que teria de Granger?

'Você está bem, Draco?"

'Sim.' Ele respondeu automaticamente. Através da janela viu Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson e Zabini subirem a bordo do Expresso. Ele respirou fundo um pouco desconfortável. 'Eu realmente gostaria de não dividir a cabine com eles.'

'Bom, irei falar com eles então.' Draco piscou os olhos azuis e acompanhou Astoria levantar-se do assento e sair da cabine para se encontrar com os outros sonserinos. Ele agradeceu mentalmente por Astoria se comportar como uma pessoa com total ciência de tato.

Ele voltou os olhos para a janela e seus olhos se abriram um pouco quando a viu rir entre os dois amigos. Ele não sabia responder se preferia vê-la ao lado de Weasley, ao lado de Potter, ou entre os dois. Sua cabeça se inclinou em pensamento se acaso aqueles três já tiveram um ménage juntos. O balão pareceu ter estourado entre o peito e o corpo ardeu como brasa em boi.

A porta da cabine foi aberta e ele desviou os olhos para o chão da locomotiva quando Astoria retornou. 'Sinceramente, não entendo como Vincent irá conseguir o emprego no Departamento de Regulamentação de Criaturas Mágicas, ele nem sabe o que se fazer contra um hinkypunk'.

'Ele não conseguirá. Kingsley jamais daria o emprego a ele. Fiquei sabendo que seu pai libertou um dragão marroquino perto de Altenberg depois deste ter matado três bruxos pisoteados.' Devolveu Draco numa voz seca.

'Tal pai tal filho, não é?' Ela indagou num sorriso gélido.

Tal pai tal filho.

Ele era como seu pai? Seu pai era como ele? Seu pai já passara por aquela situação de nostalgia, confusão e incompreensão sobre si mesmo? Ele realmente era tão perturbado quanto seu filho? Draco piscou os olhos indeciso.

As pessoas costumaram dizer a ele que se envelhece quando este começa a ficar parecido com o pai. Ele estava envelhecendo. Estava perdendo o espírito jovial e feliz que era tão comum na adolescência. Estava perdendo a amorosa graça de fazer promessas muitas e não cumprir nenhuma.

O trem fez seu último apito, e Draco olhou para a janela vendo a estação de Hogwarts, bem como o castelo, e sua vida até ali ficar para trás. O pensamento voou até a garota de sangue de lama em uma das cabines do trem. Provavelmente estava se agarrando com o Weasley.

'Você está bem?' Astoria perguntou vendo os olhos azuis do garoto se moverem para trás, olhando a paisagem ao fundo da janela.

Ele olhou nos olhos verdes. A resposta que dera não condizia com o acordo protocolar dos dois. 'Não muito'.

'Você tem estado calado e meio triste esses dias.' Ela se permitiu dizer ao ouvir a resposta dele. Quando ele dizia que estava bem, ela o deixava em paz com sua resposta. Quando ele dizia não, ela deveria dizer o porquê pensava que ele estava mal.

O que ele responderia? O que ele poderia responder? 'Estou só um pouco nostálgico.'

'De Hogwarts? Vamos, você nem era tão apegado assim a esse lugar...' Ela tentou animá-lo de forma breve. 'Vai sentir falta de algo especial... Talvez Quaribol. Você adora Quadribol.'

'Não.' Ele respondeu seguro piscando os olhos azuis. 'Não sei dizer. Não é algo muito específico. É mais como um todo.'

'Um todo? Faça-me rir, Malfoy, você odeia o corpo docente da escola. Detesta os Lufas-Lufas sem exceções e vive a xingar os Grifinórios bastardos.' Draco piscou os olhos sem responder. Seu rosto ainda encarando o chão do trem.

'É a Granger?'

A velocidade com que ele levantou o próprio rosto fez um pequeno estralo no pescoço, e ele olhou para a garota ali à sua frente com os olhos um pouco abertos em susto, ansiedade e inanimo. A bile indo à sua boca. 'O quê?'

Ela sorriu percebendo o desespero do garoto. 'Não sou idiota, Malfoy. Na Sexta-feira, no Baile de Formatura, lhe vi a observando enquanto ela dançava com o Weaselbee. No sábado, no jantar, seus olhos estavam fixados neles como se os dois fossem dois elefantes trapezistas de um circo tchecoeslovaco, e no domingo de manhã, você a seguiu como se ela fosse abandonar a ideia de deixar Hogwarts e ficasse por lá.'

Ele sentiu raiva dele mesmo. Sentiu-se sujo. Como fora idiota ao ponto de nem tentar perceber se os outros percebiam o que estava passando com ele. E se os outros soubessem? E se Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise e Pansy soubessem? Ele não soube o que dizer. Não respondeu. Isso deu a resposta afirmativa à Astoria.

'Você gosta dela?'

'Não.' Ele respondeu imediatamente.

'Então por que vai sentir falta dela?'

Ele piscou os olhos tentando entender aquilo também. Ele estava ciente de que na verdade, aquele sentimento de que não estava acostumado, aquele sentimento de merda, era o sentimento de que talvez fosse o responsável pela embriaguez. Ele compreendera, em certo tempo, que o desprezo que guardava por Granger se inclinara a um sentimento desconhecido. Um sentimento latente, morno, e que até então estava adormecido. Tinha algo dentro dele desconhecido. Ele não sabia dizer. Era como um feitiço. Feito coisa-feita. Ela era estar próximo a ela e ele sentia bem, era ela estar triste e ele perdia o sossego. E percebera, mais dia menos dia, gostava dela. Ele realmente compreendera que _gostava _dela. Na realidade, ele estava_ amando_ aquela garota. O desejo de esquecê-la se tornara o mais forte estímulo para se lembrar dela.

'As coisas tem vida própria, Draco e elas podem durar pela eternidade. Tudo é uma questão de despertar sua alma. Você não tinha isso despertado até Quinta-feira. Aconteceu algo naquele Baile, enquanto eu dormia, e isso o causou essa sua nostalgia.' Draco fez um ruído com a língua, desaprovando o comentário ridículo da menina. Como se ele fosse parte do mundo ridículo.

'Eu não tenho nada despertado.' Ele disse recomposto. Astoria levantou as sobrancelhas.

'Seus cabelos estão despentados, ficou três dias sem fazer a barba e, por Merlin, seu colarinho está amassado.' Ela o reprovou furtivamente.

'O que isso tem a ver?'

'O amor me ensinou que você se arruma por alguém. Você se perfuma para alguém. E quando já não se faz mais isso, a tristeza e decepção tomou lugar.' Ela disse agora olhando para a janela do trem. 'Você gosta dela?' Ela perguntou e ele entendeu que ela quis que ele dissesse a resposta de sempre. Sim.

Ele deu de ombros preferindo ignorar a resposta. Ele não poderia dizer aquilo a ela.

'Você sabe o que vai acontecer daqui a seis horas, não sabe?'

Ele deu de ombros preferindo esconder a resposta.

'Draco.' Ela chamou atenciosamente. Ele levantou os olhos encarando-a. Ela o olhou nos olhos, parecendo medir as sensações do seu corpo com o que ela dissera. 'É sua última chance.'

Ele continuou a encarar os olhos verdes oliva da menina. O coração batia fora do ritmo num pavor que ele nunca sentira. Sua última chance. Ele também parecia saber disso. Ele engoliu em seco e olhou para a paisagem de verão da janela.

'Não seja idiota, Astoria. Jamais teria sentimento pela Sangue-Ruim.'

'Eu realmente acreditaria nisso se em vez de Granger fosse Parkinson ou Maureen.' Ela disse rindo mais uma vez. 'Vai realmente ficar aqui sentado esperando as horas se passarem?'

'O que você quer que eu faça?" Ele perguntou a contragosto. Numa voz seca, ríspida e gelada. 'Que eu seja um imbecil? Que eu vá até ela dizendo o que sinto por aquele estorvo?' Ele fez uma careta. 'Eu sou um bruxo Puro-Sangue, Astoria, não um hippie.' Ela sorriu com o comentário dele.

'E você passará o resto da sua vida se lembrando dos momentos em que o estorvo o trocou pelo weaselbee. Você passará o resto da sua vida lutando para pelo menos uma vez, ter uma conversa digna com o estorvo. Mas ela terá seus filhos, seu marido, e jamais voltaria a se aproximar de você. Entrará para o Ministério e todo santo dia irá ver este estorvo com o garoto que mais odeia. O estorvo então passará a ser você, Draco.'

Ele fez uma careta. Não era de desdém, de esnobe ou de asco. Era de dor. 'Juramos odiar um ao outro pelo resto da eternidade. Não que isso valha algo para dois adolescentes. Mas não dá, Astoria. Sei que não dá. Aquela garota jamais se livraria do Weasley!'

'Eu não estou falando de você fazê-la se livrar do Weaselbee. Não seja tão ridículo a ponto de achar que ela se libertará do Weasley e correrá por entre campos de dentes-de-leões à seus braços, Malfoy!" Ela o repreendeu instantaneamente. 'Estou falando de você ir atrás dela, fazê-la entender o que sente.'

Ele se levantou do próprio assento e negou com a cabeça. 'Perdeste a cabeça? Jamais falaria o que sinto por aquela garota.'

'Do que você tem medo, Draco?' Ela perguntou com a voz mais áspera. Ele trincou os dentes com força.

'De nada.'

'De nada? Não seja ridículo. Tem medo do não dela. Tem medo dela lhe humilhar na frente dos amigos. Tem medo de seu pai descobrir que você um dia gostou da raça que você um dia jurou odiar. Tem medo de passar os dias sozinhos. Tem medo de nunca mais a ver de novo. Tem medo de perder esse estorvo para sempre. Tem medo de amar este estorvo pra sempre.'

'Não tenho esses medos ridículos. Não seja tão sonsa, Astoria...'

'Você tem cinco horas, Malfoy.' Ela disse e ele abriu os olhos mais que o normal um pouco assustado. 'você sabe o que são cinco horas?'

'Maiores que três minutos.' Ele respondeu engolindo em seco.

'E menores do que seis.' Ela completou. Ele entendeu. O tempo dele estava se esgotando. O tempo dele de fazer algo que ele sabia que não teria como se arrepender, estava se acabando. Ele fechou os olhos azuis com força.

'Vai, seu idiota, vai atrás dela.' Ela falou alto numa voz mais disciplinante. Seu pé direito atingiu o esquerdo de Draco por um leve chute que ela dera. ' O que você viveu, ninguém rouba, Malfoy. O que você tá esperando? Não deixe isso passar! Vai! Vai procurar essa garota, mas sem romantismo ridículo e barato, acorde ela e fode ela até as orelhas!' Ela rosnou pra ele empurrando o garoto para fora da cabine do vagão. 'De verdade, Malfoy,' ela disse com as mãos em suas costas e a voz suave e doce em seu ouvido esquerdo, 'não morra sem saber qual é a sensação que se tem quando se transa com amor!'

Draco sentia algo desconhecido e novo. Uma felicidade plena, tão plena, tão intensa, que lhe causava medo. Draco percebera. Naquele momento, ele estava embriagado. Da felicidade plena. Logo ele, que sempre se arredondou sendo o mais soturno dos humanos. Logo ele, que fora tão controlador de si mesmo e seus sentimentos. Logo ele, que tinha orgias de mulheres, mas era ainda virgem de amor.

Ia cambaleando, meio penso, sem realmente parecer se preocupar com o que aquilo lhe causaria. Ia caminhando entre vagões e vagões e cabines e cabines pela garota que o encantava de tal forma. A imaginação desatada de como ela poderia dizer sim a ele, e ele sim a ela, ia além do mais alto engenho da natureza. A desatada imaginação dele e dela juntos iam além do esperado, até mesmo do milagre e da magia.

Ele apurou os ouvidos e reconheceu a risada da menina entre uma das cabines. Ele empurrou um aluno do segundo ano para fora do corredor e tomou fôlego em frente à porta. Cerrou a mão esquerda e bateu na porta da cabine três vezes seguidas. O coração batia tão depressa que ele o sentia nas pontas dos dedos. A porta foi puxada para o lado e ele encarou os olhos castanhos da menina. As pupilas logo se alargaram, tomando as cores de âmbar, e ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

"_Tudo é uma questão de despertar a sua alma, Malfoy. O que você vive, ninguém rouba. Vai lá atrás dela. Fode ela até as orelhas!"_

'Que você quer?' Perguntou irritada.

Sem resposta, Draco beijou Hermione. Suas mãos paradas sobre o rosto da garota enquanto forçava a entrada da sua língua na boca da menina. Não fora escrotamente lento como a última vez, ao contrário, fora escrotamente viril e dominante. Assustada, seus olhos castanhos perderam o foco do que realmente viam, e sua mente se esvairou.

Estava possuída. Estava sendo possuída. Por Malfoy. Pela língua de Malfoy. Por algo extremamente quente, bruto e vigoroso. Sentiu-se frouxa. Fraca. Sentiu-se molhada. Formigamentos nos dedos dos pés apareceram e suas mãos não eram capazes de se mexerem. Seu cérebro ricocheteava vozes, embora pareciam desconhecidas para ela.

A própria língua então se entrelaçou com a de Malfoy, ficando por cima, e enquanto sentia o molhado correr pelas coxas, pernas e pés, fechou os olhos. A lembrança do sonho que tivera com o garoto voltara de forma tão arrebatadora que o seu corpo já se passava do nível conhecido dela mesmo. Ela sentiu como se o coração explodisse em milhões de pedacinhos em segundos. Como se um lacre tivesse sido cortado, a coisa molhada, maciça e turbulenta inundou Hermione por completo. Seus pêlos se arrepiaram, seus dedos dos pés se dobraram, e o próprio sexo se contraiu. Hermione percebera que nunca sentira aquilo, ao mesmo tempo que não demorara para entender o que aquilo representava. Ela estava excitada.

Perdera o juízo, e por isso a língua seguia a do garoto de forma brevemente ensaiada. O gosto doce descendo pela sua garganta acompanhando as novas sensações de prazer. Estava fora de si. Estava sendo completamente rasgada de seus lençóis. Seu coração batia oco entre o intestino e o estômago e a única coisa lúcida em sua cabeça era o sentimento desconhecido arranhando-a por dentro e levando para dentro de si uma singela sensação morna.

'Hermione!' Alguém gritou de longe e ela pareceu recuperar a sensibilidade que até pouco tempo o corpo perdera. Seus braços, antes frouxos, ficaram duros feito vassoura e ela empurrou Malfoy com tanta força que ele, penso, caiu no chão da locomotiva. Ela tampou a boca com a mão direita em uma expressão de puro horror e tentava controlar a respiração ofegante. Engoliu em seco, sentindo o gosto dele descer pela garganta, tampou o rosto envergonhada com o que fizera e sentira.

Ron tinha o rosto incrédulo e os olhos azuis tão secos que a lembrava mercúrio. 'Ron..' Ele ignorou Hermione e os olhos de profundo ódio se estendeu a Malfoy, que já se ainda estava no chão do Expresso com uma expressão indecifrável em seu rosto. Parecia existir, no canto dos lábios, um esnobe sorriso. Um sorriso de vitória.

Hermione sentia medo. Jamais sentira tais coisas. Jamais seu corpo a fizera sentir tais coisas. Estava insegura, tonta, amarrada e confusa. Como Malfoy, o seu potencial arqui-inimigo, tinha capacidade de fazê-la se desprover de todo o seu comportamento moral e ético? Como ele a fazia ter coisas tão desconhecidas como aquelas sensações? Logo ela, que era tão segura de si. Logo ela que era tão leal a todo seu paradigma. Logo ela, que conhecia tão bem as regras do escrever e do amar. Logo ela que tinha todos aqueles anos de amores calculados.

Depois de tantos anos de amores calculados, o gosto desabrido da inocência e infantilidade tinha o encanto de uma perversão renovadora. De uma perversão libertadora. Eram apenas dois virgens. Virgens de amor, de sensações, de liberdade. Eram virgens de si mesmos.

_I fear I will never, never find anyone_  
_And I know my greatest pain is yet to come_  
_Will we find each other in the dark_  
_My long lost love?_ - **Beauty of the Beast, Nightwish.**


	6. Ato VI  Sussurros

**N/A: **Foi horrível para escrever este capítulo. Tive que reescrevê-lo umas dez vezes. Acabou que tive que fazer algo que nem estava planejando pra dar certo. Espero que gostem e peço MIL desculpas por ter demorado tanto.

N/A²: Gostei muito do título do capítulo (que nem seria esse), mas o achei digno de um Nobel de Literatura QQQ.

* * *

**Ato V****I - Sussurros**

_Ah dear friend I remember the night_  
_The moon and the dreams we shared_  
_Your trembling paw in my hand_  
_Dreaming of that northern land_  
_Touching me with a kiss of a beast_

'Eu sou um idiota...' Draco deitou-se no estofado. Encarou o teto do expresso de Hogwarts enquanto estava deitado no estofado duplo de couro. A locomotiva o levava enquanto se chamava de ridículo várias vezes em sua mente. Ele fora ridículo, sabia disso. Por que fora tentar fazer algo tão ridículo quanto aquilo?

Havia seguido o conselho de Astoria e foi atrás de Granger com o intuito de mostrar a ela o que ele estava sentindo. No entanto, tudo saíra errado. Além dos xingamentos de Weasel, Potter e Weaslette, levou socos e feitiços. E ele nem havia se importado muito com aquilo, mas ele também recebera um 'Vá Embora' da garota a qual estava sentindo aquela coisa estranha, maciça e latente. Ela lhe negara. E só então ele percebera o quão ridículo tinha sido. Alguém como ele estava completamente fadado a viver naquele estado de solidão e ridiculosidade suprema.

Astoria ao seu lado deu um sorriso um pouco divertido. 'Eu achei que você foi ótimo.'

'Você nem estava lá.' Ele entortou a boca machucada sem nem ao menos olhá-la.

'Só em ouvir aqueles gritos do Weasel me fez ter certeza que você foi ótimo.' Draco riu torto junto da garota e a olhou nos olhos.

'Obrigado pelo conselho, mas acabou não dando muito certo.'

'Na verdade, você não seguiu o conselho.' Astoria levantou-se. 'Mas posso fazer isso por você.' Ela disse piscando o olhos direito. Draco levantou as sobrancelhas curioso.

'O que vai fazer?'

'Ajudar você.'

'Não!' Ele falou alto levantando-se do estofado de uma vez. ' Não faça isso. Astoria. Acabou. Não tem como mudar isso. Foda-se.' Ele sentiu o mundo abrir sob os pés quando viu Astoria sair da cabine. Ele engoliu em seco, ainda sentindo gosto de ferrugem, e correu para tentar impedi-la de fazer aquilo ficar ainda mais ridículo que já era.

'Pára!' Ele mandou puxando o braço direito dela. 'Pára com isso. Não precisa. Deixa isso para lá... Não se atreva a fazer isso.' Ele não se sentia bem. Sentia-se cansado, esticado, que nem manteiga passada no pão. Sabia que havia perdido sua chance. Não adiantaria o que Astoria poderia fazer, Granger não iria largar Weasel e ficar com ele. Ele já estava conformado com aquilo. Só queria que Astoria também se conformasse.

'Você que devia parar com isso, Malfoy. Aliás vocês dois. Sinceramente, não sei qual de vocês é o pior.'

'Do que está falando?' Ele perguntou não entendo.

Astoria olhou em volta do corredor em que estavam e percebeu que havia estudantes os observando, como se tivessem esperando para ver algo interessante. Ela aproximou a boca do ouvido direito do loiro. 'No dia do baile...' Ela começou sussurrando. 'Você a beijou, não foi?'

Draco sentiu um calafrio na espinha. A memória do beijo daquela noite retornou e ele ficara mudo. Aquele beijo tinha sido tão estranho, intenso e voluntário que ele nunca havia sentido o que ficou sentindo após o beijo. Chegara a ficar excitado. Isso deu a Astoria a resposta afirmativa. 'Você a beijou agora há pouco, não foi?' Astoria sorria como se estivesse lá em todas as ocasiões.

'Agora me responda, Draco... Ela lhe beijou de volta?'

Draco engoliu um pouco de saliva. Seus olhos, pêlos, órgãos, ossos e tecidos lembravam-se daquele beijo. Ela de fato _havia _o beijado de volta. Ele lembrou-se dos movimentos das línguas dos dois. Ali, no corredor do Expresso de Hogwarts, ao dar-se conta daquilo, ficou excitado mais uma vez.

Astoria deu um sorriso maroto. 'Você a beijou. Isso é um fato. Fatos são sonoros e sentidos. Mas entre os fatos há um sussurro, Malfoy. O sussurro é o que me interessa.' Ela respondeu agora mudando o sorriso para um malicioso. 'Se Granger não quisesse, acredite, você não teria chegado nem perto dela.'

Ele percebeu Astoria dar as costas e ir para longe dele. Draco tinha o coração completamente descompassado. 'Onde vai?' Ele perguntou seguindo ela em passos rápidos.

'Mostrar algo que Granger nem parece saber.' Respondeu ainda de costas. 'Aprenda como se faz, Draco.' Malfoy passou a segui-la, completamente insólito e desesperado.

'Eu não sei! Ele é louco, você mesmo viu!' Exclamou Hermione defendendo-se da acusação de Ron que ainda estava irritado com o acontecido.

'Malfoy não iria vir aqui fazer um negocio desse do nada, Hermione!' Ele jogou não só com as orelhas, mas o rosto completamente vermelhos.

'Ron, escute o que está dizendo! Hermione jamais faria isso com Malfoy!' Tentou Harry.

'Exatamente! Como poderia imaginar que eu faria isso com ele?' Ela perguntou irritada com o dedo indicador apontado supostamente para a cabine de Malfoy. 'Logo com ele? Depois de todos esses anos, Ron?'

Ron respirou forte e se sentou no estofado da cabine. Ginny e Harry se entreolharam. Hermione sentou-se ao lado do namorado e colocou a mão esquerda ao redor da cintura do ruivo. 'Não tem porque eu fazer isso com ele. Fazer isso com você. Sabe disso. Está inventando coisas.' Ron trancou os dentes. A perna direita cavalgava sobre o chão de forma incessante. Hermione apoiou a cabeça no ombro do namorado e ele pareceu se acalmar. Ele confirmou com a cabeça, ignorando aparentemente o que aconteceu.

Três batidas foram ouvidas na porta e Ron cerrou os punhos. 'Eu juro que vou matá-lo!' Comentou furioso. A porta foi aberta sozinha e todos ali franziram a testa ao ver Astoria Greengrass. 'O que está fazendo aqui?' Ele perguntou irritado por ela estar ali.

'Yo, Granger, posso falar com você por um minuto?' Ela chamou ignorando Ron. 'É importante.'

'Ela não tem nada para falar com você.' Despachou o ruivo mais uma vez.

'Suponho que está achando que eu farei o que Malfoy fez, Weasel, mas eu não fodo perdedores.' Astoria rebateu sem pressa. 'Não quero causar confusão por aqui. Eu só preciso falar com Granger por um minuto.'

'Vá logo embora, Greengrass!' Mandou Ginny se levantando do banco. 'Hermione está tendo um momento difícil. Ela não quer falar com você.'

Os olhos verdes da sonserina continuaram sobre Hermione – que encarava os sapatos de forma interessante. 'Não pode fingir pra mim, Granger.'

'Vá embora!' Mandou Hermione de forma autoritária, interrompendo-a. 'Eu não quero falar com ele, com você, nem ninguém. Suma da minha frente, Greengrass, e faça Malfoy fazer o mesmo!' Completou nervosa levantando-se do banco.

'Granger, escute...'

'Estão fazendo da minha vida um inferno. ESQUEÇAM LOGO O QUE ACONTECEU!" Ela gritou desesperada não conseguindo segurar o choro. Greengrass piscou os olhos.

'Dê uma chance a ele.' Ela disse aumentando o tom de voz. Ron levantou o rosto e franziu a testa irritado. 'Ele só quer conversar -' Greengrass não completou pois Ron a empurrou com força para fora da cabine. Antes dele bater a porta porém, Malfoy apareceu pelo lado e a segurou com a mão esquerda com força.

O rosto de Ron ficou completamente escarlate de raiva. Malfoy ao contrário tinha um rosto completamente sério. 'Saia da minha frente, Weasley, que eu preciso falar com Granger.'

'SEU FILHO DA MÃE!' Xingou Ron socando forte e repentinamente o rosto do loiro. Draco se segurou na porta da cabine para não cair novamente. Ele chegou a sentir mais dores na região do maxilar, mas se deixou apenas trancar os dentes. Harry e Ginny seguraram Ron com força pelos ombros.

'Saia daqui, Malfoy!' Mandou Harry com a voz séria. 'Se não sair, ajudarei Ron a quebrar a sua cara!'

'ME LARGUEM!' Ele esperneou, tentando soltar-se das mãos dos dois. 'Eu não tenho medo de você, Malfoy! Eu vou matar você se encostar um dedo em Hermione!'

'Curioso, eu encostei a língua e você nem chegou perto de me matar.' Ron finalmente soltou-se de Ginny e Harry – ou eles o soltaram-, e socou Malfoy com tanta força que foi inevitável o loiro bater as costas na porta da cabine e cair no chão desequilibrado. Um filete de sangue quente desceu pelo canto esquerdo da boca.

'SUMA DAQUI, FILHO DA PUTA! ESTOU FALANDO SÉRIO!' Os gritos de Ron foram tão altos o suficiente para chamar a atenção de vários alunos nos outros vagões, e muitos deles haviam ido ao local da confusão para saber o que estava acontecendo. 'NÃO OUSE CHEGAR PERTO DE MIM E HERMIONE!'

Draco levantou-se do chão da locomotiva, limpando o sangue com a manga da camisa oxford preta. Ainda sentia o gosto de ferrugem na boca. Ele não deu muita atenção ao ruivo, virou o rosto pálido para Hermione. 'Precisamos conversar, Granger.'

'Ela não quer falar com voc-' Malfoy socou Ron Weasley tão forte que os nós das mãos pálidas do loiro ficaram avermelhados de sangue. Ron estava no chão, apoiando a mandíbula sobre a mão esquerda, gemendo de dor, pareceu ter perdido um ou dois dentes e sangue quente escorria da boca. Harry e Ginny tinham as varinhas apontadas para Malfoy. Hermione tinha o rosto em choque.

'Precisamos conversar e você sabe disso.'

Hermione engoliu saliva e abaixou os olhos. Harry e Ginny estavam prontos para lançarem outros feitiços em Malfoy, mas não lançaram e Hermione se perguntou o porquê. Ela não queria falar com ele. Ela não queria passar nenhum minuto perto daquele garoto. Quantas vezes ele iria lhe perseguir? Ela olhou para o namorado, que se levantava do chão tonto e calado. Ron iria brigar com Malfoy novamente, que dali também não iria embora.

Hermione respirou fundo mais uma vez fechando os olhos. Então engoliu mais saliva e sem dizer uma palavra, aproximou-se de Malfoy. Draco abriu um pouco mais os olhos – que retornaram e serem azuis- e ele a segurou pela mão, sujando-a com seu sangue, e a puxou levando-a para a cabine em que antes estivera com Astoria. Hermione se deixou levar pelo garoto, ignorando as falas de Ron, Harry e Ginny.

Astoria ficou a observá-los de braços cruzados. 'Sabem o que dizem, não é? É necessário certo grau de cegueira para enxergar determinadas coisas.' Ela disse para os garotos ali, que fecharam a cara imediatamente. Astoria franziu a testa um pouco irritada. 'Bando de imbecis.' Completou xingando-os, saindo de perto deles.

Draco e Hermione andavam calados, o outro sendo levado pelo um. Ela arrependia-se largamente de ter aceitado conversar com aquele garoto. Então ela fechou o punho direito com força e o puxou, desvincilhando da mão do sonserino. Draco virou o rosto para ela surpreso e inseguro.

'Deixe-me em paz, Malfoy.' Ela pediu com a voz trêmula.

'Mas...'

'Pra que fazer isso?' Ela indagou abrindo os olhos castanhos. 'Por que está fazendo isso comigo? Comigo e com Ron? Estamos saindo de Hogwarts. Vamos ter a nossa vida. Pra que estragar isso?'

'Granger...'

'Você não pode estragar isso!' Ela rebateu com a garganta falha. 'Ron foi o garoto que sempre quis! Eu gosto dele!'

"_Entre os fatos há um sussurro, Malfoy. É o sussurro que me interessa."_ 'Então por que me beijou?' Ele perguntou franzindo a testa.

'Do que está falando? Você enlouqueceu? Você que me beijou!' Ela rebateu irritada.

'E você me beijou de volta.' Ele completou.

'Não. Não beijei!'

Fora inevitável o que acontecera então. Hermione arregalou os olhos castanhos quando Draco a beijou repentinamente. A mão esquerda do Sonserino estava sobre a cintura de Hermione enquanto a mão direita segurava o rosto da garota, com os dedos finos acariciando a parte de trás da orelha. Hermione sentiu sangue do garoto sobre os lábios. Sangue. Sangue-Puro. Ela engoliu o sangue, como um misto de curiosidade para saber se o Sangue-Puro dele tinha um gosto diferente do dela. Então ele diminuiu o ritmo e ela pode perceber que ele também engolia um pouco do próprio sangue enquanto ainda conseguia beijá-la.

Não tinha como. Não tinha como ela afastá-lo. Estava sem força, sem vontade, estava sem vaidade. Malfoy conseguia por algum motivo desconhecido fazer aquilo com ela. Ela se encontrou de fato _beijando _ele de volta. Os corpos, pêlos, órgãos, ossos, tecidos e línguas combinados em um só. Estava perdendo a consciência. Estava perdendo o chão. Estava perdendo os paradigmas inventados por ela mesma. Estava encontrando a serenidade naquela alucinação.

A qualidade desses acontecimentos era tal, que não se podia relembrá-los falando. Ou mesmo pensando com palavras. Só parando um instante e sentindo tudo de novo. Hermione sentia tudo de novo. Os beijos de Malfoy vinham com um tipo de epifania a atingiam voluptuosamente. Os conhecimentos mais verdadeiros de Hermione atravessaram a sua própria pele, vieram quase traiçoeiramente...Apagando tudo o que ela já aprendera até ali e o que ela nunca poderia ensinar.

Sua cabeça girava, seu corpo inteiro ardia. Um mal-estar alucinatório nascia. Um mal-estar satisfeito. Nascia da consciência de que tudo estava acontecendo delicadamente como deveria acontecer.

Draco a beijava com a exata precisão de que sabia o que estava fazendo. E pior, sentindo. Hermione capturou os lábios de Malfoy, e impôs a própria língua sobre a dele. Não só a língua como também o corpo.

Draco sentiu suas costas baterem na porta de uma cabine. Beijando Hermione, procurou a maçaneta com a mão direita e a encontrou, logo abrindo-a, virando junto ao corpo da garota, e fechando a porta com o pé esquerdo. Mordiscou o lábio inferior de Hermione e ela gemeu baixinho.

Draco mergulhou a língua novamente dentro da boca dela. Ele estava beijando-a tão forte que havia um nó intenso em algum lugar profundo de suas tripas e seu órgão genital. O gosto doce sem nome – que era o gosto de Hermione – estava na sua garganta de novo. E de novo. E de novo. O gosto cintilava, latejava em desespero e necessidade.

Do que necessitava? Dela.

Necessitava uma _transa_ com ela.

Ele iria pegá-la, tirar-lhe a roupa, transar com ela ali mesmo, naquela cabine minúscula, passariam horas fazendo aquilo até os dois caírem no chão de cansaço.

As mãos de Hermione se desenhou rapidamente pelo corpo de Malfoy como se já soubesse de todos aqueles caminhos. Peito, costas, braços, cabelos, cintura...e então suas mãos trêmulas encontraram o caminho por dentro da camisa oxford preta do garoto e os dedos de Hermione sentiram a pele, o suor, a tensão e a temperatura do abdômen e seus lados, deixando um rastro morno de seus próprios dedos enquanto passava-os pela pele úmida.

Draco, com um movimento rápido, se colocou por cima das pernas de Granger quando ele a sentou sobre o banco de couro do expresso. A brisa fria os atingiu pelo movimento dos dois, e Malfoy teve outro calafrio, afastando a boca da de Hermione.

Os dois engoliram em seco e se olharam. Os olhos negros em cor de luxúria. Ficaram segundos imóveis, apenas olhando-se nos olhos. O Tempo se esticou entre os dois, calados, ali numa cabine de trem ridícula. Dois inimigos que se olhavam. Dois inimigos que se esperavam. Espetavam o ataque de um contra o outro.

Hermione levantou a mão direita e a encostou sobre o peito do Malfoy por cima da camisa. Seus olhos sem qualquer foco e visão. Os dois respiravam forte, sem qualquer ritmo combinado. Ambos estavam com os lábios amassados. Ambos estavam com o gosto de sangue-puro em suas gargantas. Ambos estavam excitados.

Ela fechou os dedos, sentindo o tecido oxford entre eles, começando a sentir falta do gosto do sangue dele. Começando a sentir falta do beijo dele. Passando a sentir falta dele.

A mão subiu para a nuca do loiro e ela o puxou, selando os lábios dela nos dele. Ela não podia fingir. Não conseguia fingir. Não mais.

Draco tinha o corpo completamente tenso. A camisa de tecido já molhada de seu próprio suor, principalmente nas costas. A febre instalou-se por todo o corpo e os olhos passaram a arder. Seu órgão genital latejava dentro da cueca e ele sentiu os músculos do próprio quadril se reviraram para que ele fizesse aquele velho conhecido movimento de in-out-in-out.

Com as duas mãos, ele começara a desabotoar a camisa, deixando uma nova sessão de pele a cada botão aberto. Realização começou a induzir Hermione e seus olhos aumentaram de tamanho. Quando ele terminou de desabotoar a gola da camisa, deixando-a cair no chão, Hermione sentiu o coração fornicar no peito furiosamente.

Draco capturou o cangote de Hermione e ela fechou os olhos castanhos, sentindo os lábios ficarem secos e o corpo se arrepiar totalmente. Ela estava ciente do molhado que a língua do garoto causava no seu pescoço – e em seu corpo em geral-. Hermione sentiu as paredes do corpo se quebrarem e ela gemeu quando o molhado maciço viajou para sua genitália.

Ela sentiu o cheiro do corpo de Malfoy entrar pelas narinas. Os lábios da menina encostaram-se no ombro esquerdo de Malfoy e os movimentos da boca, da língua e dos dentes saíram de forma natural. Ela chegou a morder levemente o ombro do garoto. Ela usou ambas as mãos para tirar o cinto de couro.

Já os dedos dele foram os responsáveis por tirar o suéter e a blusa de Hermione de uma só vez. Eles voltaram a se encararem. Mas aquela não durou muito. Os olhos negros de Malfoy caíram um nível e ele sentiu o membro rígido fortalecer-se de mais sangue do que o usual. Seus olhos encaravam os seios de Hermione cobertos com o sutien preto.

Malfoy fechou os olhos, mordendo os dentes, com o lapso de prazer que passou pelo seu corpo. Ele a segurou pela cintura e a trocou de posição, deixando Hermione por cima, sentada sobre si e o próprio órgão – que se debatia dentro do tecido da cueca-. As coxas de Hermione tremiam e os dedos dos pés costumavam dobrarem-se.

Hermione o beijou novamente, na tentativa de molhar a garganta. As mãos percorrendo as costas, bagunçando os cabelos e acariciando a parte de trás da orelha do loiro. Ela sentiu o quadril do garoto se erguer e descer minimamente. Não só o dele. O dela também. Não tinha pra onde fugir. Ela também queria. Aquele sussurro fora quase gritante para ela.

Os botões da calça escura de Malfoy foram desabotoados por Hermione e o estômago do garoto urgiu com aquilo. Ele beijou Hermione no vale dos seios e ele percebeu a garota puxando-o de leve, deitando-se sobre o estofado com ele por cima. Hermione tinha os lábios inchados, as bochechas coradas e o peito em arritmia. Os polegares se infiltraram nas cinturas da calça de Malfoy a desceram, sendo ajudados pelos indicadores e os outros dedos.

Malfoy a ajudou a eliminar a sua própria roupa e logo ele se encontrou só de cueca, com o corpo por cima de Hermione. Ela o segurava pelas costas, enquanto cada um beijava o pescoço do outro.

Draco tinha os músculos tensos. Desesperados. Necessitados.

"_Vai atrás dela. O que você tá esperando? Não deixe isso passar! Vai! Vai procurar essa garota, mas sem romantismo ridículo e barato, acorde ela e fode ela até as orelhas!"_

O ar quente de uma singela risada atingiu o próprio rosto. Fora a vez de Hermione perder sua calça. Draco podia sentir o quão tenso o corpo dela também estava. Ele deitou-se por cima novamente, e beijou a face de Hermione, levando a boca próxima a orelha, sussurrando-lhe.

'Acho que vou foder você, Granger.' Os dois não haviam dito uma palavra até ali. Mas não podiam dizer nada. Não tinha como eles dizerem alguma coisa. Mas ele decidira dizer aquilo. Ela arregalou os olhos assustada. E ele voltou a beijá-la como se ela tivesse dado permissão para aquilo. Ele não aguentava mais. Ele precisava ter aquilo. Ele precisava sentir aquilo.

Draco retirou as peças de roupas que afastavam ele de Hermione e vice-versa. Ela tinha os olhos fechados.

Hermione arfou a respiração quando ela sentiu o membro dele dentro de si. Inevitável gemer. Inevitável morder o ombro do garoto. Inevitável encravar as unhas sobre as costas largas do garoto.

Pra ele o também era. Inevitável inicializar o movimento in-out-in-out lentamente. Inevitável sentir o gosto sem nome de Hermione. Inevitável os dois corpos passarem a se moverem em concordância e fidelidade.

Hermione fazia força para segurar os gemidos que teimavam em querer sair de sua garganta. Os quadris da menina seguiam os movimentos do garoto. Lento. Os lapsos de prazer encobriam Hermione forte. Mais forte. Mais forte. Mais forte. Muito mais forte. A cada introdução. A cada sensação.

Hermione ainda queria sentir aquilo mais forte. Mas Malfoy não mudara a velocidade. Estava lento. Muito lento. Ela estava com medo de aquela sensação ínfima de prazer passasse tão rápido, mas o garoto não parecia preocupado com aquilo. Ele seguia seu próprio ritmo sem se importar com o que ela estava querendo.

A respiração cálida dos dois se batiam. Malfoy mergulhou-se sobre a boca da garota, cutucando-lhe a língua e a entrelaçando. Hermione dobrou os dedos dos pés com força. Estava mais forte agora. Ela sentia Malfoy na sua garganta. E na sua vagina.

O próprio quadril se arqueou mais rápido para Malfoy. Draco estava ciente daquilo. E ele por um tempo queria ficar mais rápido, mas quanto mais lento fosse, _mais duraria_ aquilo. Ele não se importaria de ficar transando com Granger por toda a vida até que morresse por falência múltipla dos órgãos. Eles tinham cinco horas naquele trem? Que eles ficassem as cinco horas se fodendo daquela forma sem parar. Era o que ele queria. O que passou a querer. O que passou a desejar.

Mas não dava. Ele sentiu o próprio corpo investir cada vez mais rápido. A cada investida o corpo de Draco tremia e latejava. Latejava e tremia. Ele deu mais uma investida. E mais uma. E mais uma.

Hermione tremia tanto quanto ele. Arfava de prazer, de êxtase e de adrenalina. Adrenalina a qual fazia acompanhar os movimentos dele. Êxtase o qual fazia seu corpo tremer. Prazer o qual fazia arfar.

Draco ficou mais rápido. Mais rápido. E mais rápido. Ele próprio soltava alguns gemidos. As sensações passaram um nível acima. E mais rápido ele ficou. Mais forte ele ficou. Ele mudou os movimento para out-in-out-in e isso o deixou ainda mais suscetível. E mesclando os dois movimentos, e suas velocidades, os dois sentiam aquela coisa arrebatadora que sobrejulgava aquela relação.

Malfoy investiu por completo e os dois soltaram gemidos. Ele sentiu o gozo sair de si e entrar em Hermione. Respirou fundo, aliviado, ansioso, cansado. Feliz. Seu quadril ainda realizava o movimento, porém lento e minucioso, apenas para não se esquecer como se faz aquilo. Hermione dobrou os dedos dos pés e das mão e ela sentiu por completo o prazer forte, íntimo e maciço preencher todos os poros do seu corpo. Ela enterrou as unhas nas costas de Malfoy, deixando marcas por ali.

O suor de ambos os corpos encharcavam-nos. Aromatizava aquela cabine. Esquentava a temperatura de ambos. Aumentava o sentimento de ambos.

Ele beijou o rosto dela. Ele queria dizer. Ele abriu a boca, aproximando-a do ouvido esquerdo de Hermione. Ele queria dizer. _Eu amo você. _Mas as palavras ficaram só na mente. A boca estava boquiaberta na tentativa de que se as palavras fossem sair, ela estava lá, aberta, sem atrapalhar.

Ele sentiu as cordas vocais soltarem algo. Nem sabia se tinha sido a frase que prepara. Soubera que saíra baixo como um sussurro rouco.

'Você está com medo, Malfoy?' Ela perguntou piscando os olhos para o teto do trem. Draco não respondeu. Não sabia o que responder. Hermione segurou a mão de Draco, entrelaçou os dedos, e apertou-os forte. Então ele percebeu. Ela que estava com medo.

'Vai ficar tudo bem.' Ele disse com a voz rouca. Ela fechou os olhos cor de mel parecendo confiar no que ele estava dizendo. 'Eu acho que eu amo você, Granger.' Ele sussurrou. E ele rezava para que Hermione também se importasse apenas com sussurros.

_My home is far but the rest it lies so close_  
_With my long lost love under the black rose_  
_You told I had the eyes of a wolf_  
_Search them and find the beauty of the beast_

**Beauty Of the Beast - Nightwish**

* * *

**N/3: **=]~

N/4: Eu não faço a mínima idéia se conseguirei fazer o capítulo seguinte, pois mudou completamente o rumo da história. Mas acho que esta fic vai acabar tendo VIII atos.

**N/5: Isso é uma história de ficção. Nunca façam sexo sem proteção. (Tenho que deixar os princípios aqui.) =]**


	7. Ato VII Conveniência

**Ato VII – Conveniência. **

_What if love will leave your heart an open sore__  
__And I can't reveal what even I don't know__  
__The love you feel you waste away on me__  
__What kind of love will let us bleed away__  
__No kind of love would make us bleed away_

Seus olhos azuis brilhavam admirando o rosto de Hermione Granger. Mesmo que parte do rosto da garota estivesse coberto pelos cabelos castanhos. A franja caía-lhe sobre a testa, os olhos e um pouco do nariz. Enquanto ele a admirava, Hermione admirava o chão do Expresso de Hogwarts.

Os dois estavam sentados lado a lado no chão da locomotiva, já completamente vestidos, embora qualquer um que entrasse ali poderia perceber o que sucedera naquela cabine. O aroma dos dois ainda se misturavam com o cheiro de sexo presente no local. Estavam calados. Nem sussurros faziam.

Malfoy até procurava algo para dizer, mas tudo parecia efêmero perto daquilo. Perto daquela garota. Ele pensou em perguntar a ela várias coisas, se ela havia gostado; se ela tinha noção do que haviam acabado de fazer; se ela sempre quisera aquilo... Mas ele definitivamente não achava uma boa ideia perguntar aquilo para Granger, então continuava ficar calado.

Ele desviou os olhos da menina para o teto e fechou os olhos sentindo a brisa que entrara pela janela bater-lhe no rosto. Sua própria mente repetia a cena várias e várias na sua cabeça. Ele deu um sorriso torto com o canto dos lábios. Nunca em seus maiores sonhos, ele sonhara com aquilo. Ele nunca acreditaria que uma dia aquilo pudesse acontecer entre eles. Era uma sensação esquisita. Seu coração fornicava no peito, e ele não sabia o motivo. Ele só sabia que aquilo não era normal, principalmente para alguém como ele. Ali, ele já não podia mais negar ou fingir. Draco Malfoy estava realmente apaixonado por Hermione Granger. Não. Ele percebera. Ele não estava apaixonado. Ele sempre _estivera_. Ele já estava apaixonado por aquela garota quando a pediu para dançar com ele. Ele só não sabia ainda. Ele passou anos da vida dele sem se dar conta daquilo. "_Tudo é uma questão de despertar sua alma". _Dissera Astoria, e finalmente, Malfoy, compreendera.

Um sorriso infantil se fez nos seus lábios e ele sentiu como se o corpo e alma estivesse alcançado o nirvana. Ah, então aquilo era o que os religiosos chamavam de paz. Aquilo eram o os escritores e poetas chamavam de amor. Quem diria que logo ele, puro-sangue, depois de tudo, ia se perceber apaixonando por uma sangue-ruim? Apaixonado pela CDF da escola? Pela amiga chata e neurótica de Harry Potter? Pela namoradinha de Rony Weasley?

Mas ele logo sentiu o estômago se revirar quando se lembrou disso. Ela era a namorada do Weaselbee. Bile foi á sua boca quando teve uma visão embaçada e doente de Granger trasando com Weasley. Ele abriu os olhos azuis e engoliu em seco, ainda sentindo o gosto sem nome de Hermione.

'Granger...' Ele chamou rouco, olhando para ela. Hermione não moveu um músculo, Malfoy sequer sabia se ela estava realmente escutando. 'Você já tinha feito isso com... Weaselbee?' O nome de Ron saíra baixo com um tom de secura.

Draco percebeu a mão esquerda de Hermione fechar-se, comprimindo as unhas dentro da própria carne. Ele piscou os olhos. '...?' Ela parecia morder os dentes tão fortes quanto cerrava as mãos.

Ela respondeu tão baixo que Draco não escutara. Ele teve a impressão de ser um 'não'. Internamente, ele se sentiu profundamente aliviado. Seus olhos azuis brilharam de satisfação e ele se sentiu o cara mais sortudo do mundo, e isso, novamente, ele não sabia dizer o porquê. Depois, ele percebeu que as bochechas de Hermione estavam rosadas, e algumas lágrimas desciam dos olhos cobertos.

'Granger?'

'O que há de errado comigo?' Ela perguntou a si mesmo com a voz mergulhada no choro. 'Qual o meu problema?' Ela indagou mais alto, levantando as mãos a altura dos olhos, querendo que alguém a respondesse. Draco permaneceu calado. 'Isso não está certo!'

Ela levantou-se do chão devagar, dando as costas para Malfoy, e ele rapidamente levantou-se também. Talvez com medo que ela fosse embora e o largasse ali sem mais nem menos. Malfoy percebeu ela cerrar as mãos com força, parecendo raiva. Então ele piscou os olhos assustados quando Hermione chutou a porta da cabine com força. Ele começou a perceber que ela estava chutando aquela porta como medida para esvaziar a raiva que sentia. Permaneceu calado, parando de achar graça no que havia acontecido.

Hermione continuou com o monólogo. A voz já estava fina pelo choro e rosto ainda mais molhado pelas lágrimas. 'Isso não é justo! Isso não está certo! Toda minha vida tive Ron como o garoto que sempre quis... e.. o que não sinto... pelo meu namorado...sinto pelo meu... POR QUÊ?' Ela gritou chutando a porta da cabine, assustando Malfoy. Ele permaneceu sério, calado e sem saber o que dizer. Logo, Draco sentiu todo o peso em cima de si. Ele estava entendendo. Ele começava a sentir a mesma coisa.

Hermione continuou chutando a porta, extravasando a raiva, a impotência, a imprudência e a dor. 'POR QUÊ? DROGA! MERDA!' Ela passou a mão sobre o rosto limpando as lágrimas e os rastros do choro, mesmo que fosse inevitável. 'Não é justo. Ron não merece isso. Nem Harry, nem Gina, nem ninguém... '

'Granger...'

'Nada!' Ela disse chutando ainda a porta, ignorando Malfoy. 'Eu não sinto nada! Eu não consigo sentir nada pelo meu namorado... POR QUÊ?' Ela respirava forte, sem ar, completamente sem compostura. 'Malfoy?' Ela chamou e ele olhou para ela. 'A porta da cabine...está quebrada?' Ela perguntou olhando para o chão.

Draco franziu a testa e aproximou-se da menina para ver o estado da porta. 'Não.' Ele disse em sussurro.

'MERDA DE PORTA!' Chutou mais forte.

Draco engoliu em seco. Ele não sabia o que fazer, ou o que dizer. Seus olhos azuis apenas vagavam pelo chão do Expresso de Hogwarts. Hermione continuou com o seu suposto monólogo. 'Era pra você me deixar em paz! Era pra você ir pra sua casa, viver sua vida feliz com seus pais, e eu com os meus! Era pra nunca ter nos falado socialmente naquele dia! Era nunca pra ter nos encostado naquele dia!'

Tudo o que Malfoy conseguiu dizer foi um 'Sinto Muito, Granger.'

'Não sente não!' Ela retrucou irritada, agora virando os olhos castanhos pra ele. 'Você não sente nada, e esse é o seu problema! Você não sente que nunca deveríamos ter dançado aquela merda de valsa! Você não sente pelo que aquilo se tornou e que tudo isso fez da minha vida um inferno! Você não entende tudo que passei com Harry e Ron, você não entende nada! Você não sente nada! Agora, minha vida com Ron está indo pro espaço e isso tudo é culpa sua! Ai você vem dizer um 'Sinto muito?'

'Eu pelo menos estou sendo educado. Você nem isso é!' Ele disse com uma voz estranha. Hermione calou-se, mais surpresa pelo comentário do que qualquer outra coisa. Malfoy levantou os olhos cinzas, torcidos visivelmente em raiva, e encontraram os âmbares de Hermione. 'Você quer ficar com o Weasley, está tudo bem, chegue pra ele e diga e você ficará com ele. Ele vai te perdoar. Não porque ele é babaca, mas porque é fácil. É fácil ele continuar sendo seu namorado e isso está longe de ser o inferno.'

'Viu? Você não sente nada! Acha que tudo é mil maravilhas! Acha que é só me desculpar e tudo vai ficar bem! Ron nunca mais vai confiar em mim! Harry, Ron, Ginny vão me odiar pro resto da vida!'

'EU VOU ME ODIAR PRO RESTO DA VIDA!' Ele gritou fazendo uma careta. Hermione arregalou os olhos âmbares assustados. Malfoy passou as mãos nos cabelos de forma frenética baguçando-os. Irritado, ele chutou a porta com força. "Meus... meus pais nunca... eles nunca vão me perdoar.'

Os olhos castanhos de Hermione perderam o foco por um momento. Ela pôde perceber que ele estava mais irritado com aquilo do que ela. 'Você arruinou minha vida. Me fez... me fez sentir essas coisas. Faça parar, Granger! FAÇA PARAR!'

'Eu não consigo!' Chorou Hermione forte. Sua mão direita se colocou sobre o seu rosto e ela não sabia que aquilo poderia doer tanto.

'Eu também não.' Ele terminou sussurrando. Suas pernas pareceram perderem a força e ele se deixou sentar no banco de couro do trem. Hermione continuou de pé, cabisbaixa, deixando as lágrimas caírem. 'Me sinto um merda. Um traidor. O idiota que amou a raça que um dia jurou odiar. E isso dói, Granger. Mata a gente. A gente se sente um lixo e tudo o que podemos fazer é... Sentir.'

Hermione levantou o rosto para ele. Ela deixou escapar mais uma lágrima. Malfoy puxou Hermione com força, fazendo-a cair em seu colo. Suas mãos logo agarraram a camisa de Malfoy e ela se deirou chorar, encostando seu rosto no ombro do garoto. Aquilo doía tanto que parecia que seu coração estava queimando em brasa viva. Ele a abraçou e ficou mudo, deixando o silêncio tomar conta do aposento mais uma vez.

'Você sempre acreditou em fantasmas, Malfoy?' Ela perguntou com o rosto ainda afundado em seu ombro depois de um tempo. Draco franziu a testa sem entender o que ela queria dizer. Seus olhos castanhos encaravam um ponto acima do estofado preto.

'Sim.'

'Eu não.' Ela disse com a voz rouca. Draco continuou calado esperando o que ela tinha a dizer. 'Quando eu era pequena, antes de entrar em Hogwarts, eu não acreditava em fantasmas. Há pessoas no mundo Trouxa que vivem à procura de rastro de fantasmas, mesmo sem vê-los. E há outras pessoas que já viram fantasmas, mas tudo o que mais querem é esquecer que já viram-nos alguma vez. É engraçado, não é? Que uns queiram encontrar o que outros querem tanto esquecer?' Ela indagou soltando um soluço de choro.

'Depende do ponto de vista.' Ele tentou levantando os ombros largos.

'Há algumas garotas que procuram por certos garotos enquanto há aquelas que dizem que eles não existem. Eu sou uma das garotas que dizem que eles não existem. Mas se existem fantasmas, por que tais garotos não podem existir, não é?' Hermione limpou o rosto mais uma vez. Ela levantou-se do colo dele e olhou-o nos olhos. 'Eu encontrei um garoto... mas o que mais quero é esquecer que eu o encontrei.'

Malfoy sentiu seu coração pular em sobressalto. Ele levantou-se do estofado de uma vez, agarrando a mão de Hermione antes que ela caísse correndo dali. 'Granger...'

'Eu-... eu não posso, Malfoy. Eu...'

'Você não pode fazer isso comigo, Granger.' Ela olhou para o chão.

'É você que não pode fazer isso comigo, Malfoy. Ron e eu...'

'FODA-SE!' Hermione recuou dois passos quando o garoto gritou. 'Foda-se o Weasel, Granger!'

'Foda-se o Ron? É isso que você diz? Foda-se o MEU NAMORADO?' Ela gritou com ele raivosa. 'FODA-SE MEUS AMIGOS E MINHA VIDA? É ISSO O QUE TEM A DIZER, MALFOY?'

'É! É ISSO QUE DIGO!' Ele respondeu no mesmo tom. A voz já estava por sair fora de linha. Era uma voz huskyana, que saía da garganta como se tivesse sido cortada por um golpe de faca. 'Você mesma disse que não sente o mesmo por ele! Não se ATREVA a me deixar por aquele babaca!'

'Não chame Ron de babaca!'

'CERTO! QUER QUE EU O CHAME DE OUTRO NOME? Não se atreva a me deixar por CONVENIÊNCIA, Granger!'

Hermione arregalou os olhos castanhos assustada. Ele respirava forte , o rosto suado e os olhos vermelhos. Os punhos cerrados completavam o desespero do garoto e só então Hermione pareceu notar o estado deturpado que Malfoy se encontrava. Só então ela percebera o que havia sucedido com ele. O que havia sucedido com _eles dois_. Malfoy não precisou dizer mais nada, ela entendeu o sussurro que se passou ali.

'Foi... sempre assim, não foi?' Ela indagou fitando o chão da locomotiva. 'Todos esses anos... Ficamos nos tratando pelo que era mais _conveniente_.'

'...' Malfoy ficou calado. Só o que fez foi engolir em seco.

'Você não me chamou pra dançar aquela valsa porque ia sentir minha falta...' Ela começou, direcionando o olhar para o garoto. Ele engoliu em seco mais uma vez. Suas mãos tremiam. 'Você quis dançar comigo porque...'

'Eu amo você' Ele sussurrou. Mas ele não precisou falar novamente, nem mais alto. Aquele sussurro ele fez questão dela escutar. Hermione engoliu em seco. Ele fechou os olhos com força e respirou forte mais uma vez. 'Eu estava cansado daquela merda de vida. Fingir. Fingir que eu odiava você só me frustrava, me deixava irritado. Pedi aquela dança com você porque... pelo menos... pela primeira vez... eu estaria sendo inconveniente. Comigo mesmo.'

Hermione fechou os olhos e uma lágrima escapou. Ela logo fungou o nariz e limprou o rastro da lágrima com a mão.

'E pela primeira vez... eu estava fazendo algo que eu realmente gostaria de fazer'.

'Todos _esses_ _anos?_' Ela perguntou sem voz.

'Não sei. Nunca dei tanta atenção a isso. Mas acho que foi no Terceiro Ano, quando você me levou pra Ala Hospitalar depois que a Galinha quebrou meu braço.'

Hermione sentiu uma onda de dor e desespero a engolir por inteira. Ela não tinha mais voz. Sua boca fazia o movimento de fala e Malfoy só compreendia porque ele era bom em leitura labial. 'Por quê? Por que você me tratou tão mal por todos esses anos então?'

'Conveniência'.

'E nunca te passou pela cabeça que se você continuasse a me tratar da forma que me tratava, jamais poderia acontecer algo entre nós?'

'Eu não queria que algo acontecesse entre nós.' Ele respondeu seco. Ele fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça. 'Você não entende isso? Eu nunca quis que nada acontecesse entre nós. Todos os problemas que eu teria... meus pais... amigos... Mas eu não consigo mais aguentar isso. Eu... eu sou uma pessoa, Granger. Eu tenho pensamentos e... sentimentos... e desejos. Eu não posso viver seguindo expectativas dos outros.'

'Malfoy... eu sinto muito.'

'Eu sei.' Ele disse balançando a cabeça. 'Nós dois sentimos muito, não é, Granger?'

Hermione ficou calada, sem dizer uma palavra. Já havia chorado tanto que sua voz já estava sem timbre e seu nariz tão congestionado que ela fungava a quase todo instante.

'Como isso foi acontecer conosco?' Ela perguntou negando com a cabeça. Como aquilo poderia ter contecido com eles dois? Dois inimigos juramentados ao ódio e ao preconceito?

'Tudo é uma questão de despertar sua alma.' Ele falou sabichão, repetindo o que Astoria lhe dissera mais cedo. Hermione encarou seus olhos azuis. 'Foi o que aconteceu conosco naquela valsa na sexta-feira.'

Duas batidas na porta do vagão em um ritmo coordenado foram feitos. Hermione abriu a porta de forma cautelosa e reconheceu Astoria Greengrass.

'Yo! Desculpa atrapalhar o momento mágico de vocês dois... mas o Weaselbee... meio que... está fora de controle.' Ela disse levantando os olhos um pouco insegura.

'Ai, não...' Hermione fechou os olhos, limpando as lágrimas e deixou Malfoy na cabine com Greengrass para ir atrás de Ron.

Astoria olhou para Draco e ela deu um sorriso malicioso. Malfoy não precisa dizer nada para ela saber o que havia acontecido naquela cabine. Com um movimento com a cabeça, Astoria disse 'vai, vai atrás dela.'

Draco respirou fundo e caminhando sem pressas chegou ao corredor onde Weasley estava com os amigos. Potter tentava fazê-lo se acalmar, o que o sonserino achou uma atitude bem inútil. Weasley nunca foi do tipo que se acalmava muito facilmente.

Hermione não dizia nada, apenas se deixava fitar Ron. Ele já estava com os dentes postos no lugar, talvez com um feitiço de cura feito por Gina, e o sangue já não era mais visível. A raiva e a ira de Ron, no entanto, era num estágio que Hermione jamais vira na vida. Seus ouvidos estavam entorpecidos e ela não parecia escutar o que o garoto dizia. A boca mexia, mas som nenhum parecia sair da boca do garoto. Atrás dele, Harry, Ginny, Luna e Neville estavam calados, esperando alguma reação dela.

Hermione deixou mais uma lágrima escorrer de seus olhos. E só então ela foi capaz de escutar:

'VOCÊ VAI ME TRAIU COM ESSE MERDA, HERMIONE?'

'Nós só conversamos.' Respondeu Malfoy de uma vez, negando o que havia acontecido na cabine mais cedo.

'CALE-SE, FILHO DA PUTA!' Xingou Ron apontando o dedo indicador a Malfoy. Draco se calou. Ron se virou para Hermione, os olhos azuis completamente irritados. 'Você fez isso comigo mesmo, Hermione? Depois de tudo? De tudo que passamos? Do que sentimos?'

'Ron...'

'Você vai ter que decidir, Granger...' Interrompeu Malfoy sério, cansado. Estava cansado daquilo. Hermione olhou para ele insegura. 'Nem eu nem Weasley podemos continuar nessa merda que estamos. Você vai ter que escolher. Eu – o _incoveniente_ - ou Weasley – o _expectativa_ _dos outros_.'

Hermione sentiu os lábios secos e ela passou a língua sobre eles. Ela sabia que realmente tinha que decidir. Não podia ficar naquele chove-não-molha. Ou ela escolhia aquele loiro a sua frente ou o ruivo que sempre estivera do seu lado. E isso poderia ser uma situação fácil para Hermione se não fosse o fato de todo o âmago da menina estar no estado de tormenta. Aquele garoto á sua frente, completamente _incoveniente_, havia despertado algo nela. Ele habitava seus sonhos mais íntimos e muitas vezes (após o que se sucedera na valsa) ela já se pegara pensando nele com certa frequência. Ele a deixava assustada, sem chão e seus órgãos pareciam gritar quando os dois se afastavam. Hermione nunca sentira tais coisas antes. Era bruto e assustador. Ron, por outro lado, a acalmava. Era a relação morna-romântica que sempre imaginara em sua vida. Os dois estavam namorando já fazia alguns meses, mas nunca tiveram um contato mais íntimo que beijos. Hermione jamais sentiu com todos os beijos de Ron somados o que sentiu quando beijara Malfoy pela primeira vez. E ali, nm vagão minúsculo de trem, ela e o sonserino haviam chegado ao estágio que Ron sempre sonhara com ela. Outra lágrima escapuliu de seus olhos.

O que ela poderia fazer? Iria jogar a vida que sempre sonhara ao lado de Ron para o alto? Ou iria começar uma totalmente nova e inexperada com um garoto que ela sequer tolerava a quatro dias atrás?

Hermione desviou o olhar de Malfoy para Ron. Engolindo em seco, a menina aproximou-se do ruivo e o abraçou forte. Ron respirou fundo e a abraçou de volta, colocando suas mãos na cintura da namorada.

Draco piscou os olhos azuis e os abaixou, fitando o chão do expresso de Hogwarts. Ao seu lado, Astoria Greengrass pegou sua mão, apertando-a forte. Ele olhou para a amiga e ela deu um olhar de 'sinto muito'. Malfoy negou com a cabeça e saiu do corredor, voltando para a cabine onde estava com Hermione.

Ele já não podia fazer nada. Hermione havia se decidido pela conveniência.

_I__f only you could be__  
__The one to take a look inside__  
__I feel so incomplete__  
__A broken man in need of mother love__  
__I'm suffering in silence__  
__And no one wants to see__  
_**What Kind of Love - Avantasia**


	8. Ato VIII Ironia

**Capítulo VIII – Ironia**

_What kind of love would let us bleed away__  
__No kind of love would make us bleed away_

Hermione sentia os dedos de Ron entre seus cabelos, acariciando-a. Ela respirou fundo e mais uma vez pediu desculpas a Ron. O cheiro do ruivo entrava pelas narinas e Hermione fungava o nariz enquanto o choro ia se dissipando.

Ela, Ron, Harry e Ginny já estavam de volta a cabine que estiveram mais cedo, quando Malfoy dera uma de doido e havia a beijado na frente dos amigos. Harry e Ginny estavam sentados no estofado de couro enquanto Ron e Hermione estavam de pé, abraçados, esperando o tempo curar o que havia acontecido.

O coração de Hermione batia forte e incomodado dentro do peito. Hermione tinha as mãos fechadas e estava mais calada do que estaria se alguém lhe lançasse um 'Silêncio'.

'O que foi aquilo, Hermione?' Perguntou Ron já mais calmo. Ainda se podia ver uma ira restante por trás da voz do ruivo, mas ela já era mais controlada.

'O que aconteceu entre você e Malfoy?' Perguntou Harry curioso. Havia algo na voz dele que Hermione pensou que fosse raiva, mas não tinha certeza. Ela engoliu em seco, procurando forças para confrontar seu namorado e seus melhores amigos.

Talvez fosse melhor explicar o que realmente havia acontecido entre eles. Fingir não ia melhorar nada. E ela havia aprendido naqueles dias que fingir não era um bom caminho a seguir.

'Ele me beijou.' Ela respondeu assustada com o que os amigos podiam pensar dela. Mas estava pronta para contar o que de fato acontecera com ela e Malfoy três dias atrás.

'Ele te agarrou a força?' Ron tinha os ombros levantados com a suposta cena de Hermione sendo forçada a beijar Malfoy.

'Não'.

Olhando para o chão, Hermione lembrou-se mais uma vez do primeiro beijo entre ela e Malfoy.

'Quando foi isso?' Ginny perguntou curiosa.

'No baile.'

'NO BAILE?' Indagou Ron alto. Hermione fechou os olhos. 'Mas como é possível? Você passou o baile inteiro comigo! Não te vi uma vez sequer sozinha! Quanto mais com o Malfoy!'

'Depois que você foi dormir.' Ela ainda continuava evitando olhar para o namorado. 'Malfoy me pediu para dançar uma valsa com ele.'

'E VOCÊ DISSE SIM?'

'Disse.' Respondeu em um sussurro. 'Era nosso último dia em Hogwarts. Estávamos deixando a escola para trás. Pensei que não teria problemas em dançar com ele porque achei que nós iamos deixar as nossas diferenças para trás. Ele estava deixando o orgulho dele de lado e havia me chamado para uma valsa. Talvez eu devesse fazer o mesmo.' Ela respondeu calma, levantando os olhos castanhos para os azuis de Ron. 'E aí, no meio da valsa, ele me beijou.'

'E você não fez nada?'

'Ele me pegou de surpresa. Não consegui fazer nada.' Respondeu sincera. 'Então, quando me dei conta, eu o empurrei. Demos as costas um ao outro e fomos embora.'

'E você não se falam desde então?' Quem perguntara fora Ginny.

'Não, até ele vir aqui mais cedo e me beijar de novo.' Respondeu a castanha, olhando para a amiga. 'Daí percebi que talvez fosse melhor conversar com ele do que fingir que não havia acontecido nada entre nós.'

'E o que vocês conversaram?' Perguntou Ron nervoso. 'O que ele lhe disse?'

Hermione sentiu a boca seca de novo e engoliu saliva. Ela ficou fitando os olhos de Ron por algum tempo antes de responder:

'Ele disse que me amava'.

Os olhos de Ron se dilataram.

'Mas isso é impossível!' Dissera Ginny. Hermione olhou para ela. 'Ele nunca nem falou com você direito. Só o que ele sabia fazer era te xingar e a todos nós. Como ele pode dizer que ama você se ele nunca lhe tratou bem todos esses anos?'

'Ele está mentindo!' Concordou Ron. 'É mentira, Hermione!'

Hermione piscou os olhos tristes. 'Ele disse que gostava de mim desde o Terceiro Ano... Depois que o levei para a –

'Ala Hospitalar quando Bicuço quebrou o braço dele.' Completou Harry. Hermione e os outros desviaram os olhos para o moreno sentado ao lado de Ginny. Os olhos de Harry fitavam o chão do expresso. Parecia pensativo.

'Harry?' Chamou Hermione.

Harry levantou o rosto e limpou a garganta. 'Ahm...' Seus olhos verdes percorreram a cabine. 'Eu não acho que... ele... estava mentindo... Ron.' Disse Harry desconcertado. Harry encontrou os olhos de Hermione.

'Depois disso... Comecei a ver que Malfoy estava meio... diferente.' Ele começou a falar. 'No quarto ano, quando o acampamento pegou fogo, eu o encontrei. Ele pediu para que eu tivesse cuidado com os Comensais da Morte porque... eles podiam... machucar Hermione, já que ela era... Trouxa.' Hermione sentiu os olhos arderem. 'E no Baile de Inverno... eu vi que ele... não tirava os olhos de você, Mione'.

Hermione não precisava que Harry contasse aquelas coisas para ela acreditar que Malfoy realmente a amava. Ela de alguma forma sabia que aquilo era verdade. Ela _sentia_ que era verdade. Como ela sentia aquilo, não sabia. Só sabia que sabia. Ela fechou os olhos e o coração pareceu ficar mais incomodado.

'Não faz mais diferença.' Respondeu Hermione dando de ombros. 'Eu escolhi Ron, não é? Sendo verdade ou mentira, não faz diferença.'

Ron sorriu aliviado e abraçou Hermione, dando um beijo leve em seu rosto. Ginny sorriu também. 'É. Agora tudo acabou bem. Você e Ron e eu com Harry! Como todo mundo sempre quis!'

Os olhos de Hermione se dilataram. Como todo mundo sempre quis. Por que todo mundo sempre quis isso? Todo mundo realmente queria ver ela com Ron e Harry com Ginny? Por quê? Porque eles se gostavam e isso era suficiente. Hermione sentou no estofado de couro com Ron ao seu lado. A mão do ruivo segurava a sua com força, com medo de que ela pudesse escapulir dali. Hermione mergulhou-se em seu próprio âmago naquele momento e ignorou a conversa que os três estavam tendo.

Os dedos de Ron acariciavam a mão de Hermione de forma simples e singela. E ali ela realmente pode comprovar o que havia dito para Malfoy mais cedo. Não era a mesma coisa. E desde o momento que beijara aquele garoto, ela percebera. Mas ela fingia. Fingia porque ela estava com Ron, o garoto que sempre quis. Ron, o garoto-que-todo-mundo-sempre-quis.

'_Não se atreva a me deixar por CONVENIÊNCIA, Granger!' _

Hermione sentiu os olhos arderem. É. Era conveniente ficar com Ron. Ela gostava dele. Ele gostava dela. Os dois brigavam e se gostavam ao mesmo tempo. Hermione percebeu que gostava de Ron no quarto ano. Se ela gostava de Ron, porque sentia-se tão mal não ficando com Malfoy? Só porque Malfoy beijava melhor que Ron não queria dizer que ela deveria deixar Ron e ficar com Malfoy. Hermione não era interessada em beijos e sexo. Ela era interessada em Amor e Romances.

No entanto, havia trocado o amor e o romance pelos beijos e o sexo com Malfoy. O curioso daquilo foi que por um momento Hermione sentiu que havia encontrado _todos_ num só.

_'Eu encontrei um garoto... mas o que mais quero é esquecer que eu o encontrei.'_

Como ela poderia esquecer o que havia acontecido entre ela e Malfoy? Eles não só se beijaram, eles transaram! Sem nenhum tipo de enrolação ou acordo protocolar, os dois haviam tido uma relação extretamente íntima naquele trem. Não fora do jeito que Hermione sonhara, muito menos com quem ela sonhara. Fora com seu maior inimigo numa cabine minúscula de trem. Sem palavras doces, sem velas, sem rosas e sem música.

A única coisa que tiveram fora... _Amor._

Os olhos castanhos de Hermione se abriram. Como se grilhões tivessem sido cortados, Hermione sentiu o corpo esquentar-se com seu sangue. Um sorriso tímido se fez no rosto. Como pôde? Como ela pôde fazer o caminho contrário? Como ela pôde descobrir o amor depois do sexo? Como ela fora encontrar o amor de forma tão... _incoveniente?_

'_Não cutuque um dragão adormecido'. _Dizia o emblema de Hogwarts. Hermione piscou os olhos, sentindo a circulação sanguinea sair do coração para as pontas dos dedos. Logo, essas palavras se trasformaram em '_Tudo é uma questão de despertar sua alma.' _

Fora por isso que Malfoy passara mais de quatro anos sem se dar conta que a amava? Fora por isso que ela havia aceitado a dançar a valsa com Malfoy? Criava e inventava coisas para que não se sentisse tão suja e imoral depois do que aconteceu com Malfoy, mas não se dava conta de que o que havia feito fora movido pela única coisa que ela sempre procurou sentir.

'_É engraçado, não é? Que uns queiram encontrar o que outros querem tanto esquecer?' _

Ela não queria esquecer. Não tinha como esquecer. O corpo cravava como brasa em carne, o que ela estava encontrando dentro de si mesma. Cravava a dor de seguir a _expectativa dos outros. _Cravava a dor de amar o que um dia jurou odiar. _'E isso dói, Granger. Mata a gente. A gente se sente um lixo e tudo o que podemos fazer é... Sentir.' _

Como era possível? Como era possível que o garoto que odiava, o garoto que nunca tivera sentimentos, a estava ensinando tanto sobre o que ela jurava entender? Ela não entendia. Ela nunca entendera. Só repetia o que as pessoas diziam a ela. Só repetia o que seus escritores e poetas falavam. Ela, tão letrada e mestre de livros, só fora entender e encontrar o amor, longe deles. Ela, tão racional, só fora encontrar o amor com um gesto sem aparente razão. Encontrara o amor na incoveniência de um beijo sem cálculo e numa dança sem música.

Hermione olhou em volta da cabine, passando os olhos âmbares entre Ron, Ginny e Harry. Ron ainda tinha sua mão entrelaçada com a de Hermione, mas ele já não a movia, pois estava dormindo. Sua cabeça estava encostada no ombro de Hermione e a respiração do ruivo era calma e doce. Ela desviou os olhos de Ron e olhou para Harry. Quando viu os olhos verdes do amigo se encontrarem com os seus, ela engoliu em seco. Harry piscou e um sorriso leve se fez no rosto. Hermione não entendera de início, mas quando o moreno fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça, ela entendera. Hermione não conteve o sorriso.

Ela deu um beijo suave em Ron. E sem acordá-lo, levantou-se do estofado e saiu da cabine, deixando os amigos. Ginny chamou por Hermione, mas a castanha não fez questão de escutar. A cada passo que dava para ir ao encontro dele, ela sentia os sentidos já dormentes. Uma leve alegria interior crescia dentro dela ao lado de uma liberdade sem gaiola. Estava livre de seu orgulho, de seu preconceito, de sua vaidade. Havia finalmente quebrado a gaiola do medo que tinha de amar seu inimigo. Ela estava amando Malfoy. E ela não estava querendo esquecer disso.

Hermione encontrou a cabine em que os dois haviam ficado, e pedindo para que ele ainda estivesse ali, a menina bateu na porta. Astoria Greengrass apareceu a sua frente. Ela tinha os braços cruzados e os olhos afiados enquanto encarava Hermione. A grifinória nada falou, apenas se deixou calada encarando os olhos afiados de Greengrass de volta. A sonserina deu uma risada e abriu a porta da cabine por inteira, deixando espaço para Hermione passar.

'Tem visita, Draco.' Malfoy olhou para Hermione, mas desviou o olhar logo depois para a janela de volta. 'Vamos Draco, não seja bebê. Essa pode ser a hora que vocês resolvem de vez essa merda. Então é melhor aproveitar.'

Astoria levantou as sobrancelhas, deixando a cabine e os dois a sós. Os dois se entreolharam e o que Hermione havia preparado para dizer a ele, parecia ter sumido.

'Deveria estar com o Weasley.' Ele arrebatou olhando o horizonte pela janela do expresso de Hogwarts.

'Eu sei. Mas aí eu estaria sendo muito _incoveniente_. _Comigo _mesmo.' Ela disse sorrindo.

Malfoy pareceu demorar alguns segundos para entender o que ela quis dizer. Quando entendera, o seu pescoço fizera um estalo pela velocidade com que ele olhara para ela. Ele sentiu seu estômago rugir. 'O quê?'

'Eu não quero esquecer o que eu encontrei, Malfoy. Não acho nem que seja uma questão de poder esquecer... eu me lembro a cada segundo.'

Malfoy levantou-se de onde estava e ficou a fitar Hermione com os olhos azuis. Brilhavam cintilantes e não pareciam saber o que fazer. 'Eu sempre planejei e calculei as coisas que queria na minha vida. Seguia minha razão de ser, obedecendo meus limites do saber e amar porque era isso o que eu entendia. Nunca pensei que eu sequer sabia amar. Nunca pensei que meu maior inimigo fosse quem um dia me ensinaria...'

Malfoy engoliu em seco. Deixou-se ficar calado, esperando que ela terminasse.

'E... Você tem razão. Dói. Nós nos sentimos errados, sem salvação, com sentidos imorais e dormentes. Nós sentimos muito...'

'E não podemos fazer nada além de... Sentir.' Ele completou piscando os olhos azuis.

Hermione sorriu se aproximando do sonserino. 'Sim, podemos'. Hermione não demorou a beijar Malfoy. E Malfoy não demorou a beijá-la de volta. Os lábios firmes de Malfoy logo se abriram e ele sentiu a língua dela por cima da sua. Um gosto doce sem nome descia pela sua garganta. Ele lambeu os lábios e aprofundou mais o beijo, sentindo um vício apossar-se de si. Ele se sentia como se pudesse passar o resto dos seus dias beijando aquela garota. As línguas dos dois brincavam de 'estou embaixo' e 'agora estou em cima' enquanto as mãos pareciam entrar na brincadeira.

Hermione se separou da boca de Malfoy para respirar. Ela abraçou o sonserino forte e enterrou o rosto sobre a camisa preta do garoto. Seu riso esquentara o peito de Malfoy e ele sorriu também. Ela se deixou ficar abraçada com o loiro.

'Malfoy... Estava pensando...'

'Em quê?'

'Se vamos ficar juntos, está na hora de você se dar bem com os meus amigos.' Ela disse rindo divertida.

'O quê? Não, não, Granger! Você endoidou? Eles me odeiam!'

'Faça-os gostarem de você, ué.' Ela encurtou dando de ombros. 'Falta duas horas para chegarmos em King's Cross. É tempo suficiente.'

'Tempo suficiente?' Ele indagou incrédulo. 'Quer que eu os faça gostarem de mim em duas horas? Quer que eles esqueçam o que fiz com eles em apenas duas horas?'

'Não deve ser difícil, Malfoy.'

'Não deve ser difícil?'

'Você me fez gostar de você e esquecer o que fez comigo em três minutos.' Hermione completou olhando nos olhos do garoto. 'E lhe garanto que isso foi a coisa mais difícil que você já fez.'

'Mas é diferente...' Ele disse se afastando dela.

'Não precisa ter medo deles, Malfoy, eles não mordem. Não vão te machucar.'

'Weasley vai me estuporar!'

'Provável. Mas você acabará ficando bem.'

Malfoy negou com a cabeça sentando no banco de couro. Hermione sentou-se ao seu lado. 'Você sabe que eles são importantes pra mim, Malfoy. Não vou parar de falar com eles por estar com você. E quero que você se dê bem com eles.'

'Se eu vou ter que conhecer seus amigos... então você vai ter que conhecer os meus também.' Ele disse levantando as sobrancelhas. Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas.

'Sério?'

'Sim. Temos duas horas para chegarmos a Londres. Você passa uma hora com meus amigos e eu passo uma hora com os seus amigos.' Ele propôs com um sorriso no rosto. Hermione confirmou.

'Certo.'

'Embora não seja muito justo.' Ele deu de ombros.

'Por quê?' Quis saber Hermione.

'Porque meus amigos são bem mais legais que os seus.' Ele respondeu rindo.

'Mas é claro que não são.'

'Você precisa conhecer Astoria, Granger.' Hermione calou-se. Malfoy piscou os olhos para ela curioso. 'O que foi?'

Ela levantou o rosto para ele. 'Se vamos ficar juntos, você deveria parar de me chamar de Granger.'

'Do que você quer que eu te chame?' Ele perguntou sem entender.

'Que tal pelo meu nome?' Ela indagou com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

'Hermione? Eu nunca fui acostumado a te chamar de Hermione. Não vou conseguir te chamar de...' Hermione calou Malfoy com o polegar. Ele sentia os outros dedos acariciando seu rosto enquanto o dedo polegar se encontrava parado sobre seus lábios. Seu corpo esquentava e ele se sentiu febril. '...Hermione.' Ele finalizou, sem voz.

Hermione sorriu. 'Viu? Não é difícil me chamar de Hermione... Draco'. Malfoy sentiu um arrepio no corpo. Ela tirou o polegar de cima dos lábios do loiro e os beijou de leve. E mais uma vez. E outra vez. E entre beijos, quando Malfoy escutou ela sussurrar:

'Amo você, Draco'. E ele respondeu 'Amo você, Hermione.' Ele estava pronto pra enfrentar seus amigos, os amigos dela e seus pais. Ele estava pronto para enfrentar a vida que escolhera ali. Já estava na hora de ele ser dono dele mesmo. Já estava na hora de ele seguir a sua expectativa não a dos outros.

Já estava na hora de ele encontrar o amor.

Ironia da vida que se encontra em quem menos se espera. Em quem se mais odiou.

Ironia da vida que se encontra num beijo sem cálculo em uma valsa sem música.

E na valsa sem música da vida, Draco e Hermione ainda estavam aprendendo a dançar.

_Feel - that's all you gotta do__  
__And it will heal the wound__  
__Feel - there will be a song for piece of mind__  
__Dwell inside_

**What Kind of Love - Avantasia**

**FIM.**

* * *

**N/A: **Levantei as mãos para o céu. Fic concluída. A razão pelo meu tempo fora duas. A Primeira foi que eu estava no meu último ano de formação da faculdade e estava quase a morrer sob pressão e nervos. (Sim, me senti como Hermione nas vésperas dos NIEMS'). Não pude fazer um capítulo sequer. Outro motivo foi que passei alguns meses fora, em intercâmbio.

Acho que ninguém mais lê fics por aqui. Mas tentarei fazer meu trabalho de escritora e terminar o que comecei. Ponto de Vista está em seu estado quase final (talvez falte uns cinco capítulos). Chronum Extracto, que por incrível que pareça, é a fic que todos parecem mais gostar, deve ser mais difícil. (Bem mais difícil). Espero que pelo menos fiquem felizes com o fim de Beauty and The Beast.


End file.
